


Nothing is Perfect

by ariazsilentsoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't piss him off, Eren is a BAMF, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Levi does not like surprises, Levi humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Modern AU, OCs - Freeform, Protective Levi, Rich!Levi, Rivaille is a feline menace, Smut, Tags to be added, Top!Levi, Ymir Being Ymir, bottom!Eren, coniving!Hanji, ereri, server!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariazsilentsoul/pseuds/ariazsilentsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing is perfect. Life is messy. Relationships are complex. Outcomes are uncertain. People are irrational."  --Hugh Mackay</p><p>The daily goings on of billionaire Levi Ackerman and his lover, Eren Yeager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messy Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has to clean up

      From the view through the wall-to-ceiling window, he could see the sun setting - red, pink, and orange hues staining the sky. The few clouds that still remained were engulfed in a similar fashion. He was leaning back in his black leather office chair, his chin propped on his right fist; his left leg crossed over his right. He was dressed in a grey dress shirt a few shades lighter than his eyes, black tie tucked between his shirt and black vest. Matching black dress pants fit comfortably against his legs and black dress shoes to finish the look. To put it simple, he was dressed to kill - whether that was figuratively or literally remained to be seen.

 

      A smirk graced his thin lips as he recalled the...conversation he had had earlier that day.

 

      _"I don't see what the problem is," Levi droned, "why don't you explain the situation to me again Mr. Amory."_

_Sitting on the other side of his desk was a man of slight build, brown hair cut in a military cut - though the man himself was not a member of such a disciplined group - and brown eyes that were too small on his face. Beyond that, he wasn't someone you would really take notice of if you passed him by on the street. This man, Mr. Amory, was in his late thirties and was currently sweating profusely from his forehead._

Disgusting _, Levi thought._

_"W-well you see Mr. Ackerman, th-there was really nothing I could do. I tried t-to get the shipments a-and they were in the paperwork, b-but when I-I went to load them u-up, th-the guard said someone h-had al-ready retrieved the shipment," the man stuttered out his story, much to Levi's grating nerves._

_"So what you're telling me," Levi intoned, "is that while my property was in your care, someone managed to slip it out from under your nose? Is that it?"_

_The sweating man nodded vigorously.  "Yes, Mr. Ackerman sir."_

_Levi was not convinced. There were only a select few who knew of his delivery and even fewer who knew both the time and location of said delivery. And though Levi grieved to admit it, Mr. Amory was one of those individuals. He was one of the negotiators Levi had used for a few years now to safely transport his goods from his supplier to his assorted businesses. And while this man had been a faithful source of transport, Levi was not fooled by the man's obvious flaw. The man was a coward - plain and simple. He'd stick to the top dog ... until he thought he found someone who could out pay his previous employer. Levi was_ not _going to let that happen._

_Levi stood and leaned forward, placing his pale hands on his mahogany desk. His guest in turn pulled away so that his back was flat against the back of his seat._

_"This is how this is going to work," Levi said, his voice a thinly veiled threat, "you are going to meet me at the location where my shipment is supposed to be located. Then, we are going to find out what happened to my property. If I find that you were in any way involved, I will take care of you personally and still manage to retrieve what's mine." Levi smirked. "Do I make myself clear, Mr. Amory?" The man nodded heartily. Levi dismissed him and returned to his paperwork._

      Levi frowned. He'd rather not have to kill anyone tonight. It wasn't that he was averse to killing. No. It was simply that he would much rather be spending the evening, and early morning, with his lover. Being in the presence of those bright eyes and stubborn personality was exhilarating.  Right now he wished he could just blow off this meeting, return to their home that they shared with a few of his men - because a) it's a huge-ass house and could use a few extra bodies besides the two of them living in it and b) to provide protection - and just spend time with his lover. The only downside to his plan, and another reason he wasn’t doing just that, was that Eren would still be at his job at the restaurant for a few more hours and would make returning home early pointless. Oh well.

      A knock at the door to his office brought Levi back to reality. Levi whirled around in his chair before calling. "Enter."

 

      A man who reached taller than Levi with a commanding aura stepped into the room. He had short, slicked back blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and eyebrows that were an entity unto themselves. He wore black suit and dress pants, a white dress shirt, and emerald green tie. He was Erwin Smith, Levi's right hand man and one of his companions. The other was that maniac shitty four-eyes.

      He shut the door behind him and stepped over to Levi's desk.

 

      "What is it Erwin?" Though Levi could guess why the blonde had come to see him.

 

      "It's time." Erwin's reply was short and straight to the point.

 

      Levi nodded in acknowledgment and rose from his chair. He followed Erwin to the door, stopping only briefly to get his suit jacket. It was time to get to work.

 

****

 

      Trost at night was nice. At least Levi thought so. During the day, it was easier to see the cracks and sludge society left in its wake. And being a clean freak, Levi found it repulsive as well as a pity since without those remnants the city had its charm. But that charm was nothing compares to its nightly allure. The scum of the city could move about without the slightest trace with the darkness enveloping them. And though the dark haired man did not like to be associated with such a vile word, he was one of those individuals who took refuge in this darkness. He and those he employed knew the city of Trost at night was necessary.

 

      Erwin was in the front passenger seat of the sleek black Lexus; Levi road in the back. His driver, Gunther, expertly maneuvered the vehicle through the streets, finding ways to get around the heavy traffic that plagued central Trost. Why else would he be driving instead of Erwin or even Levi?

 

      "Have the preparations been made?"

            "Yes, Levi. Everything is ready for your orders."

 

      Levi smirked. "Good."

      Shortly thereafter, the car drove to a stop. Gunther killed the engine. Erwin and Levi took stock. The blonde checked his 2 side-arms for full magazines and Levi checked his own fire arm and assorted knives he had concealed on his person. It was a good five minutes of ruffled clothes and clicks before the trio were deemed ready and exited the vehicle. Gunther had brought them to a dock where Levi owned several of the warehouses and barges. Right now, he was interested in warehouse F2-748 where his merchandise was supposed to be housed. Levi led the way towards their destination with his two men on either side of him. It was a good thing that Gunther had managed to bring them a block away from said warehouse because the dark haired businessman was on his last sane nerve and the only thing that could make it better was a certain brown haired brat who wouldn't be available for another hour or so.

      As the warehouse came into view, a man, Mr. Amory, was seen fidgeting nervously by the door. A silent signal was communicated between Levi and his two associates to be on their guard. Levi could sense Erwin shift himself into the guard he was, taking stock of their surroundings, looking for any signs of danger. He knew Gunther was doing the same thing. Mr. Amory turned to see them and watched cautiously as they approached, stopping a few feet away from him. _Interesting_ , Levi took note of how on edge their acquaintance appeared to be. While Levi enjoyed the effect he had on people, he knew that the man before him was much more on edge than was called for. The signs of a guilty conscience. Odd for a man who claimed to be innocent.

      "Evening Amory."

      "H-hello Mr. Ackerman." The light from the lamp post seemed to accentuate the man's pale face and sweating brow.

      Levi smirked. "Let's not stand here all night with pleasantries. I have somewhere I have to be so if you'd be so kind to lead us inside, Mr. Amory."

      "O-of course. Step this way."

      Before Amory could do much more than crack the door open, the man had a gun to his temple by Erwin and one to his back by Gunther. Levi himself held a very sharp dagger to the man's throat.

      "There's something you need to understand Amory," Levi hissed in the man's ear despite being slightly shorter, "if I find that you've been lying to me, I _will_ make you regret it. Do we have an understanding?"

      The man nodded cautiously. "Yessir."

      "Excellent. Proceed." The guns and blade then disappeared as though they had never been there in first place.

      More hesitantly, Amory continued to open the door. When Levi and his men made no move to enter, Amory cast a nervous glance at them before heading in first. Only then did the other three enter F2-748. The warehouse was dark with the only light coming from the night sky through the few glass windows throughout the building.

      As soon as the door closed shut, two things happened at once. First, lights flashed on illuminating the entire inside. Second, guns were pointed - from two opposing sides. Gunther had a gun pressed against Amory's skull. Erwin had both of his pointed at the fifteen or so individuals facing them with their own guns. Levi simple took in the situation, his blank face revealing nothing of what he thought about having obvious opponents in his warehouse.

      His eyes did narrow in on the apparent leader of the opposition. He was a tall man, taller than Levi anyway, with long black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. His clothes were smart and not overly flashy.  He trained a slim grin in the direction of the owner of F2-748 and his men.

 

      "Who are you and what do you think you're doing on my property?" Anyone who knew Levi would know that no matter how calm his voice sounded, he could still sound annoyed. Which, in this case, he was.

      The man took some steps forward, ignore the tense atmosphere. "Don't you know who I am Mr. Ackerman?"

      "No, can't say I do but since you apparently know who I am, I'll take it you've heard of me."

      The man did not seem pleased with Levi's answer and Levi could tell by the vein on his forehead that he had struck a nerve. This lightened his mood slightly. But _only_ slightly; he was still pissed.

      And the intruder’s next statement only managed to make him more so.

      "I would have thought the _great_ Levi Ackerman would have heard of the Nakashima Clan but maybe you’re not  what you're name leads others to believe."

      "Oh I've heard of that clan. I’ve just never heard of you. Are you new? Or are you just a nobody with a superiority complex?" The man’s clear frustration of being called a nobody was priceless.

      "Levi..." Erwin warned taking note of some of the more trigger happy looking opponents. Levi nodded to acknowledge his companions warning to stop. For now.

      "I'll have you know I hold one of the top clan positions, Shinori Daisuke. The fact you do not know me on sight will be easily remedied by the acquisition of this facility and its cargo."

      "Who said anything about you taking what is mine, Daisuke?" Levi asked though he could deduce a response.

      "Why you’re 'companion' Mr. Amory over there said I was welcome to anything here." Daisuke smiled politely.

      "Hoh...” Levi looked over to the panicky man who was now also wincing from Gunther further pressing his weapon into his skull.

      "Well I'm afraid there's been a change of plans seeing as that was not a decision he was allowed to make. So you and your men can clear out while I take care of some minor details."

      "Well you see Mr. Ackerman, we seem to be at an impasse," Daisuke presented a face of false concern, "you see I've had my eye set on your cargo since Mr. Amory sold it to me and now I think it is you who should be removing yourselves from the premises so I can collect what I paid for."

      Levi's eye twitched. "And what makes you think I would do a stupid thing like that."

      Daisuke's grin turned feral. "Come now Levi - can I call you that - surely you can tell when you're out matched and out-numbered?"

      Levi glanced around and the men with their guns trained on him and his associates. Over the course of the conversation it seemed as though the men had gained their barings and confidence to point their weapons at someone like him who seemed to be ill prepared for the situation.

 

      They may be outnumbered from Daisuke's perspective but from where Levi was standing, that was hardly the case. He barked a laugh. "Who said anything about being outmatched Daisuke?"

      "What?" The long haired man snarled.

      Levi gazed at him steadily while he spoke. "If you'd known of my reputation Shinori - you don't mind me using you're first name do you - then you'd know I'm rarely ill prepared especially when I know it's a set-up."

      As if his words were a signal, little laser dots appeared on every face of Daisuke's men, except the man himself.

      "What's the meaning of this?"

      "Well," Levi explained as he walked up to meet the other man amongst the crates and cargo, "this is my subtle warning for you and your men to leave and there'll be no bloodshed. It's quick and oft times affective. But if you mean to drag this poor attempt of a pissing contest on, then every ten seconds one of your men drops. Your choice."

      He watched as the other man looked him up and down, sizing up how much of a threat Levi posed. Levi knew the second he had made up his mind for that smug grin on his face was hard to hide. "I think I'm gonna call your bluff Levi. This property is mine now."

      "That's too bad Shinori, really it is cause I don't think you'll like what's about to happen," Levi said and snapped his finger.

      Two men over from where Shinori stood dropped - dead. No sound had been made so it took a few moments till Shinori and his men figured out what happened. By that point another man dropped dead, and shortly after him another.

      "This is madness. Don't just stand there! Fire back." Daisuke was frantic as he ordered his men to retaliate. Though some of his men tried to follow his orders they never got the chance because Erwin was there to take them down. Daisuke took it upon himself to take Levi down which strategically was a good idea as Levi was the only member of his groups who did not have a weapon handy. The problem was that in actuality Levi didn't need a weapon to take Daisuke down. The moment Daisuke came within striking distance, Levi to ok action, using a series of kicks, footwork to dodge, and fists to take down his opponent. The shorter man had never been formally trained in hand to hand combat, but several years on the streets you tended to pick things up quickly.

      "H-how.." Daisuke started before Levi slammed his dress shoe down onto the man's face.

      "Because though I don't like messing on this side of the law, I _will_ protect what is mine from rats like you." Levi drew his gun and fired. Shinori Daisuke was dead.

      Levi assessed his surroundings to find half of the men Daisuke had brought with him were dead and the rest were nowhere to be found.

      "Status?" Levi asked turning to Erwin.

      "Those who were not killed exited the warehouse. A few were caught on sight but the rest have evaded capture. Our snipers have pulled out."

      "That's fine," Levi agreed, then turned to where Gunther still had his gun aimed at Amory, "now let's deal with you."

      The man had somehow managed to just barely keep himself together. His hair was slick with sweat. His face was completely pale except for two splotches of red on his cheeks. And though he had scarcely moved since the confrontation had begun, his clothes looked more disheveled than when they had entered.

      "So, how does it feel to have your little scheme go to shit Amory," Levi asked.

      "I-I-I..."

      "Not very good, I'd imagine." Gunther supplied when their prisoner couldn't find the words.

      "And how does it feel, Mr. Joshua Amory, to know you've managed to piss me off." Levi continued.

      Amory whimpered pathetically against his former employers glare. No one stopped him as his knees gave out and he slunk to the ground. Gunther did not holster his weapon.

      Levi disclosed one of his daggers and knelt down. He proceeded to twirl the object in his right hand. "Now Amory we both know that you and I had an understanding that if you crossed me, there'd be hell to pay. Isn't that correct?"

      Amory bobbed his head jerkily.

      "And we both know that I'm always a man of my word. So do you have anything left to say before I kill you," Amory flinch at the word, "yes _kill_ you Joshua because there is nothing else you could do to make me do otherwise. Like I said before this even started – I have somewhere to be and this little coupe of yours has made me have to postpone my destination."

      Somehow, through Levi's little speech, Amory had gathered forth his last bit of backbone to say, "It's not my fault that this happened. I saw a chance to make more money so I took it. You should have paid more attention. But all you can do is fuck that little whore of y-"

      Amory was cut off by a very sharp blade being pressed hard against him s throat. The terrified man looked to his executioner and say that he had crossed a very delicate line.

      "I wouldn't continue that sentence Joshua," Levi's voice had gone dark and cold.

      "Why not! You're planning to k-kill me anyway. Why shouldn't I say how that little bitch has you tied around his fing-"

      It happened in a flash. Amory wasn't entirely aware of what had happened. All he knew was that he could no longer speak and he couldn't draw his next breathe. He had only moments to panic at this development until everything went blank.

      Levi watched the sheets of blood pour from the now dead man before him. He felt nothing as he watched the light fade from his victim's eyes. There was no room for remorse for a man who was not only a traitor but also someone who had insulted Eren. _Nobody_ was allowed to do that. Not even the boy himself.

      "Levi?" Erwin's voice was soft but firm.

      Levi stood and motioned his guards a few feet away. "Get cleanup here to remove the bodies. Have Petra find me a new negotiator, preferably one that has a backbone and can remain loyal. I don't need another repeat of this fiasco."

      "Yes sir." The two men replied.

      Levi sighed. "Erwin, wait here and make sure nothing is overlooked. Gunther," the man straightened, "take me home. I have someone I need to see after a night like this."

      Gunther and Erwin nodded and went on to perform their tasks. Levi, exhausted though he was, couldn't wait to see Eren.


	2. Undesirable Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds himself in a disagreeable location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to address a point in the last chapter that Zen_Charmer brought to my attention about Erwin's height. When I was initially writing the chapter, I simply wanted to address how much taller Erwin was than Levi (hence using 'feet' as a measurement) and when I went back to edit the chapter I somehow managed to miss this detail and didn't fix it. I have since fixed this point and for future reference Erwin is 6'2". I mention Levi's height in this chapter. Enjoy! :D

"Please tell me you're not as stupid as you look."

Sometimes it just wasn't worth it. Being friends with a horsefaced prick, that is.

Eren looked over to his co-worker and 'friend', Jean Kirstein. The two of them had known one another since middle school and had never seemed to shake the other since. Jean was about the same height as Eren, but that's where their similarities ended. Eren's Turkish skin was several shades darker than Jean's own complexion. Jean also had two-toned hair that only seemed to suit him and light brown eyes.

Right now, he and Jean were cleaning and setting a few of the tables at Maria’s, a restaurant that was on the higher end of pricy but still managed to be casual.

"Shut up, Jean." Eren hissed as he put out the silverware on the table beside Jean's. Eren was usually one of the hosts that greeted customers but today he was covering for his friend Sasha.

"Chill out, Eren. It's not like you can help the way you look." Jean had not looked up from his task but anyone could tell his mocking tone.

Eren glared over at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that it would take someone dumb-looking like you to completely mess up the table arrangement when you've been working here for years."

Eren finished setting the table and turned a seething glare at his co-worker. "Just because your boyfriend's family owns this restaurant doesn't mean I'm below attacking you Kirstein."

Said individual whirled around to look at Eren. "How many times do I have to tell you he's not my boyfriend. Marco's just a friend." For years he had been trying to convince himself, and everybody else, that he did not have a crush on Marco Bott. Nobody else was buying it.

"Maybe when you realize you're lying to yourself," Eren offered.

Jean scowled at him before getting back to work. His friend shrugged and began setting up the next table.

"Oi! Workers of this fine establishment, when are you gonna serve us?" A loud, rambunctious voice called.

If Eren didn't know who the owner of that voice and actually knew she was always like that, then he'd never pay the voice any attention. As it stood, he did know the voice and when he turned, he spotted a pair of girls sitting a few tables away from him and Jean. The smaller girl, a blonde, was leaned over the table, clearly embarrassed and trying to get the other girl, a much taller and tanner girl, to quiet down. The taller girl just smirked over at him.

"Woah." Jean whispered.

Eren glanced over and noticed Jean ogling the two girls. Eren forgot his co-worker had never met these two particular friends of his. Odd; guess it just never came up.

"Jean I don't think-" but his words were lost because the two-toned idiot was already at their table.

"Hhhelllo ladies. How are you? What can get for you? Besides my number."

Eren face palmed. Not only could Jean not flirt, he was doing so to a very pretty blonde with a very protective girlfriend.

"Listen here jerk wad. Stay away from my girl or you might just end up missing some very important parts of your anatomy," the brunette threatened.

Jean paled and made a hasty retreat.

"Ymir..." Ymir's girlfriend whispered, "did you really have to do that?"

"Yes I did. No one makes a move on my Krista except me," Ymir grinned.

Eren walked over. "Hey Ymir. Long time, no see."

"Yo Yeager."

"Hi Eren," Krista greeted.

Now that he was closer, Eren noticed Krista was in a flattering lavender blouse and white pleated skirt while Ymir was in designer jeans and a red turtleneck sweater tank top.

"Hey Krista. So what can I get you two lovely ladies to drink?"

"At least you're an improvement over that other guy," Ymir commented.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel loved Ymir," Eren said sarcastically, "now let me do my job and get you something to drink."

"It's okay Eren. You know she's only doing it because she cares," the blonde said.

Eren gave her a sincere smile. "Yeah I know Krista."

She smiled back at him while Ymir just rolled her eyes. "I'll have a root beer Yeager."

"And I'll just have a sprite Eren."

"All right. Coming right up." Eren headed off to prepare their drinks.

Over the course of their stay, Eren got caught up with his two friends from college. Ymir was a manager for a new and upcoming music group. It would take someone with her thick skin to handle the foreseeable obstacles. Christa was an interior designer and was currently working on a space for their friend Armin, her non-biological twin.

"So how are things with you and that dwarf doing?" Ymir asked when Eren came to give them their bill.

Eren brows furrowed. "He's not a dwarf Ymir. He's five four."

"And compared to you that's short," Ymir stated.

"Whatever. He and I are doing fine. We've both managed to keep our professional lives and personal lives in tacked."

"Oh I'm sure, but do you have anything more exciting to tell us. I mean you are dating a man with more money than the government so he must let you do something exciting."

"You know his money is not really on my list of thing I want from him right?"

Krista placed money with the bill and handed the folded leather back to Eren. "We know Eren, we just want to make sure he's still treating you like the treasure you are."

No one could manage to get mad at Krista, not even Eren.

"I'll forgive you Krista. Ymir, not so much."

"I can live with that." Ymir grinned.

Eren sighed. "I bet you can."

After Eren returned with their change and receipt, the two said goodbye and went to continue their date. The remainder of Eren’s shift was uneventful. Though Jean had managed to get over his shock, but only after Ymir had left.

When the end of his shift came, Jean made sure to leave him with another snide comment about his appearance while Marco, one of the cooking assistants and son of the owners, attempted to keep Eren from strangling the horseface. That was the only thing stopping him.  
Eren sighed as he walked out into the cool night; it was time to get home.

***

The ride back to the house was tense. Levi was ready to be in the company of the one person he knew could quiet his ill temper - Eren. Gunther was doing his best to arrive at their destination as quickly and safely as possible. But to Levi it wasn't fast enough. The whole evening had been spoiled by that idiot Amory. The thought of him only made Levi more inclined to be at home. Soon enough Gunther pulled into the driveway that was big enough to hold six cars easily. However, despite Levi's expectancy to feel relieved, he instead felt uneasy. Which only meant something was wrong.

Stepping out of the car, Levi realized what it was. There was no silver Mini Cooper with black and white checkers on the roof and side mirror in the driveway. Eren wasn't home. The shorter male knew that couldn't be the case because the boy's shift had ended thirty minutes ago.

Intent on finding out what was going on, Levi strode into the house. Petra was there to greet him.

"Hi Levi. How was your - what's wrong?" Her usual smile turned to a slight frown when she noticed her employer and friend's scowling face, which was filled with a little more worry than usual.

"Has Eren come home yet?"

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

Levi clenched his teeth in an attempt to no self-combust from frustration. "He should have left Maria’s half an hour ago and should’ve been home by now."

The petite strawberry blonde's eyes filled with worry. She, along with others employed by Levi, cared about Eren and didn't want to see him harmed. "Have you heard from him? Do you want me to try calling him? You don't think he could be in trouble do you?"

Before Petra could shoot off more questions than Levi could answer, Levi's phone went off. Levi did not hesitate to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Levi Ackerman?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry to disrupt your evening sir but this is Officer Forrest with the Trost police force. I'm calling you about one Eren Yeager."

***

This entire situation was utter bullshit.

Eren could appreciate cops doing their job to stop criminal activity from taking place. Except for when he was about to get mugged and the police only decided to show up after he had already managed to defend himself against his attackers. That's when they made the decision he was the delinquent not the two 'poor boys' lying beat up on the ground. It took one look at the long list - yes list - of previous offenses on his record for them to label him the problem. Then the two idiot cops had proceeded in giving his two assailants a ride home while he was stuck in a jail cell.

It pissed Eren off how these judgmental jerks in badges had not even gotten his side of the story. And apparently the only thing they had taken from his file was his crimes. One of the cops, Forrest or something like that, had proceeded to call him a kid. Yeah, sure. And no matter how many times he tried to correct him, they'd gone on to belittle his credibility some more. It wasn't his fault he could pass for sixteen instead of twenty-three. So because he was both a kid and a delinquent, Forrest had wanted the name of his guardian.

"What the hell for?" Eren had demanded. He was a grown adult he could be his own council.

"Because Eren," Forrest's partner Carter sneered, "the only way a problem kid like you is leaving this place is with a responsible adult."

So Eren had proceeded to give them his lover's number, deciding it was best not to mention the 'lover' part. It hadn't taken as much convincing as he'd thought to get them to call Levi, the richest man in the city. Apparently they though Levi was his benefactor.

Ha. That was a good one.

After he finished calling, Forrest had come to inform Eren of the situation.

"Did he tell you to let me out," Eren inquired hoping Levi had given them a good earful.

"No. He's coming to pick you up." If the officer thought that was some sort of way to show how much trouble Eren was in, it didn't work. Instead, Eren felt relief that he was going to see the shorter man sooner than he thought and worry at how Levi was going to handle the situation once he had arrived.

In the meantime, Eren was lying down on the hard bench trying not to jostle his injured abdomen. Those 'kids' had gotten a few punches in when they ambushed him. He was getting rusty. The old him would have seen them coming and been ready; not giving them a chance to strike. But he had cleaned up his act, got his GED at nineteen and gone on to get a degree in psychology. Though he didn't have a clear career in mind, he was happy with where he was right now. Well, maybe not right now, but in general his life wasn't a complete disaster.

***

Levi was not happy with the phone call he received that Eren was in jail. He often wondered how his lover kept constantly getting into trouble. Then he remembered and wished he had run into Eren sooner than he did. With that happy thought, Levi walked into the station with Petra. Gunther had stayed back at the house and Petra had been concerned about Eren and wanted to come along. Levi had no objections.

Eyes followed the pair as they entered the station and made their way to the desk. It wasn't every day a man as rich as Levi walked into a police station wearing his usual attire - minus the jacket - with Petra in her own stylish outfit. The officer at the front desk gulped slightly as Levi stepped up to the counter. He couldn't blame the poor fellow; he looked fresh from the academy and didn't seemed to be immune to Levi's imposing presence.

"H-hello how c-can I help you?" He practically squeaked.

"I received a call from an Officer Forrest. I'm here to retrieve someone."

"Oh ok. H-his office is right around the c-corner. Second door on th-the right."

"Thanks," Levi strode in the direction the officer had mentioned. Petra offered him a small nod before following her employer.

Once they reached the office door, Levi knocked before he entered, not giving its occupants time to respond. A man in his mid-forties was sitting behind a metal desk while another man, probably his partner, was standing beside him. Before Levi and Petra had barged in, it seemed the two officers had been looking over a file.

"Can we help you?" The standing officer asked irritably.

Levi's eye twitched. “I'm here to see Forrest about releasing my lover, not you."

Forrest, who was seated behind his desk, raised an eyebrow at Levi's statement. "I'm sorry sir but we've not brought in any women tonight. Are you sure she's here?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I believe it was you who called me Forrest saying you brought Eren in. I'd like to get him and go home. It's been a long night."

"Eren Yeager? You mean that delinquent down in holding?"

Glaring eyes turned towards the man standing beside Forrest. "I don't appreciate you calling my lover a delinquent Officer Carter. I'll kindly remind you I can make your life insignificant with a matter of phone calls."

"Mr. Ackerman, that won't be necessary," Forrest interjected, "though I have to hesitate to release a minor to someone claiming to be their lover. Even if the adult is you Mr. Ackerman, I can't in good conscious put a teenager back into an unhealthy situation."

From the corner of his eye, Levi could see Petra holding a hand against her mouth, try to hide a smile. Levi, on the other hand, was not amused. "When you brought Eren in, did you even look at his file?"

"Of course we did," Officer Carter growled, "how do you think we found all the felonies he's committed?"

"And I supposed," the businessman mused, "it just slipped your mind to look at his basic information such as his name and date of birth?"

"Date of-" Forrest flipped to the first page of the document on his desk, "Name: Eren Yeager. DOB: March 30th, 19XX…"

"You mean he's-"

"Eren, my lover, is twenty-three years old. Also, if you'd managed to do your jobs right, you’d notice he hasn't committed any sort of crime since he was eighteen. Now, is it possible for me to take Eren home now? I'm sure any explanation about how Eren came to be here tonight can be postponed to a later time."

The two officers just stared at Levi and his companion as they tried to process the series of events that had just occurred. They may have just stayed that way if Levi hadn't cleared his throat to get them restarted.

"Uh we're sorry for the misunderstanding Mr. Ackerman. Carter, have Lewis release Mr. Yeager and escort him to the front desk."

"Yes sir," Carter said though he didn't seem happy about it.

Levi and Petra left the office to go wait on Eren.

"Absolute idiots. How hard is it to look at all the facts before managing to piss me off," Levi muttered only loud enough for the petite woman next to him to hear.

"Oh Levi. It doesn't matter now. At least Eren is safe and coming home."

Levi grunted in agreement.

A few moments passed before he saw him and his heart practically stopped. Eren was wearing his street clothes - a pair of worn jeans that fit him like a glove and green shirt that dipped into a slight v-neck. But what caught Levi's attention was the arm that cradled his abdomen, his hair that had once been clean was now slightly matter to the side of his head, and his busted lip. Except for the apparent discomfort to his stomach, Eren didn't look any worse for wear. And when his eyes found Levi's, the gold flecks in his blue-green eyes shown bright; his busted lip split into an electric smile reserved only for his lover.

Levi waited as Eren walked over to them. Not a man to show emotions easily, especially in public, Levi did not visibly show how relieved and excited he was to lay eyes on the oasis in front of him.

Eren stopped next to him and offered a soft "Hey."

Rather than reply, Levi said, "Eren. Petra. We're leaving." And made his towards the exit.

"But Levi," Petra said but stopped when Eren set a hand on her arm. She looked to see him offer a reassuring smile then follow after Levi. Petra grinned. Leave it to Eren to understand the shorter man.  
Levi was waiting in the back of the Lexus when Eren climbed in the back. Petra climbed into the driver’s seat and drove out of the parking lot onto the road. Eren leaned against the leather seat while Levi just took him in. The taller boy knew Levi had something to say so he waited for Levi to get his thoughts together.

"Eren, why were you in jail?" Levi spoke softly but Eren knew there were emotions bubbling underneath – frustration and worry.

"I left Maria’s and was a few blocks away when these two punks jumped me. I didn't see them coming at first so they got in a few good punches when I refused to give them what they wanted. But I recovered quickly enough and incapacitated them. It was unfortunately at that moment that the cops decided to show up and misinterpret the situation."

"I see. I'll take care of it," Levi was in an ill mood.

"Did your night not go well either?"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Eren rolled his head to look over at his companion. "I know you Levi and I know you tend to stress about things that you think will go wrong. Plus you seem to be a little bit more annoyed than this incident would normally make you."

Levi chuckled and pulled Eren over to lay his head on his shoulder. He then proceeded to run his fingers through Eren’s soft brown hair. Eren closed his eyes at the sensation as he relaxed.

"Only you brat."

"Sorry I made your night worse."

Levi shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for Eren. I'm just glad to have you with me."

Eren smiled up at him. "Me too."

The night, it seemed, was finally turning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and reviews! Keep 'em coming :D R&R!  
> See you next chapter!!


	3. Only for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has the day off and Levi makes the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, but here it is. There is smut in this one (yay) but its my first time writing it so hope it's all right. Enjoy!

He awoke to heat. Not the searing heat that left your skin sticky with sweat. No, this was a comfortable heat that came after night of fitful sleep. The only slight variation in his present situation was the body lying next to him. A good incentive to keep sleeping but when his body woke up he knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep.

He cracked his eyes open and rolled onto his side to catch the time on  the nightstand clock: 6:45am. An arm wrapped around his waist pulling him back into the chest of the other occupant in the bed.

"Levi..." Eren breathed into his neck, "go back to sleep. It's still early."

Levi wanted to argue the point; he rarely fell back to sleep once he was awake. But he knew if he did then Eren would get up along with him. That was just the type of person Eren was. The shorter man couldn't let that happen. This was the first time in weeks that his boyfriend would have a day off and get to sleep in. And with how the events of a week ago had gone, he knew Eren deserved this much needed rest.

 

Besides, Levi didn't have plans until later in the day. Well, Eren did too; he just didn't know it yet.

A little extra sleep wouldn't hurt. He pressed himself further into Eren’s warmth and willed himself back into the calm lull of sleep.

***

The next time he awoke, he immediately noticed the lack of warmth. Which meant Eren was up and awake. Time for him to do the same.

He groaned as he pulled himself from the confines of their bed then into the bathroom to complete his hygienic ritual of brushing his teeth. Once he finished, Levi made his way towards the kitchen downstairs where the aroma of food emanated.

When he walked in he found Eren whipping up pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Eren's food always tastes wonderful, even more so when he was in a good mood like now. The taller boy must have heard him come in because he turned around and gave him a smile. "Hey. Sleep all right?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

Eren came over and enveloped his still groggy lover in a hug. "A little before nine. And thanks for staying in with me."

"Hm."

Eren pulled back and leaned in to give Levi a kiss but Levi stopped him with a hand to his lips. "Did you brush Eren?"

"Levi..." Eren whined.

"Don't give me that Yeager. Now, did you?"

Eren looked away.

"I thought so. If you want any morning love you're going to get rid of that morning breathe."

"Fine. Can you keep an eye on breakfast."

Levi smirked. "I'll be sure not to burn the food. Don't think I'd let my house smell like smoke."

Eren rolled his eyes, "Yes heaven forbid," and left the kitchen.

Levi ignored that last comment and went over to the stove where Eren had managed to already cook the bacon and eggs - crispy and scrambled. He had a good many pancakes already finished and on a plate. There were currently two on the pan waiting to be flipped and a little bit of batter still in the bowl. Levi flipped the two on the pan and when they were done added them to the stack. There was enough batter for three more pancakes so Levi added to globs to the pan to start cooking.

Arms threaded around his middle and drew him back against Eren. It was a good thing Eren hadn't done that when he was adding the batter or that could have ended with a mess; something _Eren_ would be sure to pay for. But perhaps he had waited to act knowing that.

"Happy now? No more bad breathe."

"Ecstatic ." Levi flipped the pancakes over.

"Does that mean I get a reward?"

"What? For something you should do anyway? I don't think so." Levi felt Eren groan against his back. It was fun teasing Eren.

Before Eren could pull away, Levi caught his arm and turned around. "Come here, you brat."

Eren obliged and leaned down as their lips met. The kiss was sweet and indulgent. Levi nipped at Eren's soft lips till he parted them and allowed Levi's tongue to enter. He could taste the minty paste mixed with the taste of Eren. Yes, this was a much better option compared to that horrible morning breathe. Eren whimpered when he managed to mingle their tongues together.

Several moments passed before Eren reluctantly pulled back. His cheeks were a nice shade of red and he was taking short breathes.

Levi couldn't imagine he was much better.

"You're going to let the last of the pancakes burn if we don't stop." Eren breathed out.

Sure enough, it seemed like the last few pancakes were too well done to be fluffy and edible like the others. Good thing they hadn't started burning yet. "Tch." Levi turned around and quickly removed the spoiled pancakes from the pan. He tossed them onto an empty plate. While Levi did this Eren set two places at the table and brought the plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon along with a glass of milk for him and a cup of tea for Levi and placed them on the table.

The plate of ruined batter was forgotten as the two sat down and filled their plates with food - Eren more so than Levi who was content with one pancake and two strips of bacon to go with his tea. The next few minutes were silent as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Is there a reason you made so much food Eren?"

Eren paused, a forkful of pancake drenched in syrup inches from his mouth. "Levi, you do know there are more than two of us living here. I made breakfast for the others when they get up."

The shorter man just hummed as he took a sip of his tea. Sometimes he managed to forget he and Eren didn't live here alone. It just went to show how comfortable he was with the other five who lived with them.

Eren gave a content sigh.

"You finally manage to fill that endless pit of yours?" Levi asked.

Eren gave him a mock glare. "I do _not_ have an endless pit - that would be Sasha. And yes I'm full but I was just thinking how nice it is not to have to go anywhere today. I'm just gonna blob around and do nothing."

"No you're not."

Levi said it so calmly that it took a second for Eren to understand what the other man had said. "What do you mean 'no'? You do remember I have today off right?"

Levi turned his gaze to meet those stunning jewels Eren had for eyes. "Of course I didn't forget. But you're not just going to 'blob around'."

"And why not?"

"Because you are spending the day with me. I left the office to Erwin so I could take you out today." Eren just sat there processing what his lover had just told him. _Levi_ , a known workaholic, had taken the day off so he could spend time with him. Not just that, but take him out! As in a date! A stunning smile split across his face as he moved from his seat to give Levi a peck on the lips. "Really Levi? Thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Levi gave a small smile. "I think I have some idea."

"So where are you taking me?"

The dark haired man shook his head. "Not telling but I would like to leave in an hour."

"I'll go get ready," Eren sped from the room.

Levi could only stare at Eren's enthusiasm. The crazy brat. He stood and got to work cleaning up breakfast.

***

It wasn't until almost eleven that the two left the house. Levi spent the longest time making sure the kitchen was spotless though Eren didn't think he'd made that much of a mess. On top of that Eren had to wait for the other man to complete his routine in the shower - was it really necessary to take a twenty minute shower? - and get dressed in a black button up and dark jeans. Eren himself was wearing a dark blue top and green cargo capris with his converses. Levi had told him to dress comfortably. Perhaps it was just his excitement to be spending the day with Levi but Eren was sure Levi was taking longer than he should.

Now they were in his Mini Cooper with Levi in the driver’s seat since he knew where they were going and wouldn't divulge the details to Eren. He was so glad to finally have his car back. _Maria’s_ was located in the city so when he'd parked it had been several blocks away from the restaurant. He'd been one measly block away from his car when those punks had jumped him. As a result his car had been towed and Levi hadn't been able to get it back until yesterday. It didn't matter to him when he got the Mini back just as long as he did.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Eren just chill. We're almost to the first destination. You can wait; I promise it'll be there when we get there."

"You never know Levi, it could grow legs and walk off," Eren's cheek was received with a sigh. Eren leaned over and kissed a pale cheek.

"I'm just teasing Levi. I'll wait; I know you planned something great."

Levi just nodded.

It was a short time later that Levi pulled into a parking lot and parked. They were parked in front of a tan brick building with bright neon letters spelling _Mina’s Pet Parlor_. Eren had heard of this place; it was a new pet shop that had become known for its excellent service.

"Levi, what are..."

"Just get out of the car Eren." Levi said as he opened the driver’s side door and got out.

Eren followed suit and pulled himself from the Mini's interior. He shut his door then turned to catch up with Levi who was already at the shop's door. The pair entered the pet shop. Eren's eyes widened at the displays of pet supplies and the variety of animals his eyes caught sight of from the front door. Light from the windows seemed to make the place look welcoming.

"Welcome to _Mina’s Pet Parlor_. I'm Mina! Is there anything I can help you with?" A girl with two black pigtails along her shoulders wore khakis and a forest green collared shirt. Her name was printed on a silver name badge.

"We're here to look for a pet for this brat right here," Levi explained. Eren turned his bright eyes to look at his boyfriend. They were here for _him_? To get the pet he'd been asking for for forever?! He practically tackled the shorter of the pair. If Levi wasn't who he was, then he wouldn't have been prepared when Eren gave him a crushing hug. Mina just watched them with a quiet smile on her face.

"Really Levi? Really really?" His voice seemed to only rise with each word.

"Eren!" Eren pulled back and grinned. "Calm down. Go look around, I'll be with you shortly."

Eren didn't need telling twice.

"The dogs and puppies are to the right and the cats and kittens over here to your left. The fish and reptiles are along the back. Thomas is around if you have any questions," Mina supplied helpfully. Eren gave her a quick nod before heading towards the cats. He already knew what he wanted, what he had always wanted. But his mom had been allergic and after she had died, he had been in no position to take care of another living thing. Now, Levi was giving him yet another thing that his past had never been able to.

The cats were in spacious slots in the wall where they were in the midst of eating, napping, or bathing. Eren scanned them all feeling like he had reached cat heaven. There were so many of them and they were so _cute_. An open glass boxed area caught his attention. There were half a dozen kittens in the midst of rough housing with each other. He went over to take a closer look. Several balls of fur ignored him as he watched them run around in the available space. It was only as he peered at them that he noticed there was a seventh kitten off away from the others. It wasn't really doing anything other than what Eren could only describe as glaring at the others. The kitten was grey all over except for four little white paws. Eren watched the glaring kitten as it kept an eye on a nearing orange tabby. When it felt that the other kitten was too close, it lashed out with its paw, claws slightly extended. The tabby got the message and pulled away to rejoin the others. Eren chuckled and only then did the grey cat acknowledge him, revealing jade green eyes.

Then it hit him. This was the one. That grey kitten was the kitten he wanted. He grinned as he extended his hand to let the kitten sniff him - was that a cat thing too or just for dogs? Whatever it didn't matter because the kitten took one look at his hand and turned around to face the glass wall thereby snubbing him. Ha. A cat that had the same attitude toward others that a certain other individual he knew had.

"Can I help you with anything sir?"

Eren turned to see a tall guy wearing the same uniform as Mina walk over to him. His name tag read 'Thomas'.

"I was just trying to get to know this little fella but he doesn't seem to be interested," Eren laughed. Thomas looked to see the kitten Eren had mentioned. "Haha. Yeah that one isn't one much for socializing."

Eren turned back to the kitten and without warning scooped him up. Well, the kitten was quick to react, scratching Eren's hand and giving a short hiss. Eren ignored it and held the kitten to his chest and started to pet it.

"What's its sex?"

"Oh, uh a boy."

Eren smirked. "Of course he is."

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing."

It was at this moment Levi decided to show up. He assessed the situation taking in the kitten in Eren's arms and Thomas who was giving Eren a weary look.

Eren didn't seem to notice. "Look Levi. I found your twin." He held the glaring feline out to Levi. Levi stared at the kitten not sure whether he should be insulted for being compared to this animal or not. It was then he spotted the wound on Eren's hand. His grey eyes narrowed. "Who did that to your hand Eren?"

"Oh Rivalle did."

"Who?"

"This little guy here." Eren pulled the grey bundle back to his chest.

Levi sighed. "I take it that's the one you want."

Eren flashed him a grin. "Isn't it obvious? Rivalle was meant to be with us. He's like our furry child."

Levi's eye twitched. He definitely was not excited about having to be compared to that little terror in his lover's arms. He turned to Thomas. "Can you help us with getting this furball ready to come with us?"

Thomas looked at Levi and nodded. "Yeah. I'll get you at the register."

"Are you sure you're ok with this Levi?"

Levi glanced over at him as they made their way to the front of the store. "I am and god knows you will be the one cleaning up any mess that menace makes."

"But Levi, you know I work hectic hours. What if I'm-"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I don't mind feeding and giving water to it while you’re working Eren. But any unnecessary mess is your responsibility."

He sighed in relief. "Rivalle is a he Levi not an it."

Mina was waiting at the register with her co-worker holding a mid-sized bag of kitten food. She smiled when they came over. "I have all the additional supplies you asked for Mr. Ackerman and here's the recommended kitten food I was telling you about."

"Thank you." Eren watched as Levi got ready to pay and suddenly found petting his new kitten to be much more interesting than the number of zeros Levi had just spent on the new addition to their lives. When Levi was done, Eren gave him a smile. "Thanks for this Levi. It really means a lot to me. I can't wait to get home so we can get acquainted with this little furry ball of joy." Rivalle saw fit to glare at them both as Eren nuzzled his head.

"That won't be happening Eren. At least not till later."

Eren gave him a frown. "Why not?"

"Because I still have other plans for the day. Gunther will be by to take the cat and all its shit home while we continue on our date. The only reason I wanted to come here first was so that we didn't feel pressured to cut our time at the next destination short."

Eren grinned and gave Levi a sweet kiss on the lips that was too brief in his opinion. His lover was so sweet even if he was a total ass about it. But something still didn't seem right. "Why Gunther? Couldn't Hanji come get Rivalle?"

Levi gave him a sardonic look. "Do you _want_   your cat to hate you for subjecting him to that force of nature?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah your right. Gunther will work."

"Of course I am."

"Ass."

"And don't you forget it brat."

Eren could only laugh.

***

Gunther arrived in a timely manner to retrieve Eren's new pet and all the extra stuff Levi had felt necessary to buy. Eren was a bit hesitant to relinquish his hold on the grey kitten but with a few reassurances from Levi that the cat would be fine and that it was not a realistic decision to bring him along, Eren placed Rivalle in a travel cage and Gunther was gone. Soon enough afterwards Levi had Eren in the Mini and they were on the road to the next portion of their date.

"Thanks again Levi."

"Eren. It's fine; I got it the last six times you thanked me."

Eren giggled. "Ok Levi. I'll be sure to never thank you for anything again."

"Good. But just to let you know our next stop probably won't have much of a personal effect as I just figured it would be something you'd enjoy."

"Kay. I look forward to it."

A short while later, Levi pulled into a small cafe and the two had a late lunch. It was nice to spend a meal with Eren where they didn't have to worry about the time or having to be somewhere else immediately after. They should do this more often.

After Eren had gobbled down the soups special with a sandwich side and Levi ate his baked potato and salad, they were back on the road. Levi told Eren it'd be at least another hour before they arrived at their destination so Eren dosed off while Levi drove. The trip was calming and it wasn’t until Levi turned onto the gravel pathway that Eren began to stir. He blinked his eyes awake as a sign that read _Piere’s Apple Orchard_ passed his window.

"Did I read that right?" Eren asked still a bit sleepy.

"I don't know, did you?"

"You brought us to an apple orchard?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes Eren."

Eren looked at him as though he had just said something crazy. "An orchard. Where there's dirt."

"That's usually how apple trees grow."

"Yes but you brought me to a place with dirt. And bugs. And questionable sanitary facilities an-"

"I am quite aware of the sanitation concerns of this location Eren. You don't need to emphasize them." Eren gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Just in a little surprised you chose this place is all."

Levi pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine. He then turned to look into those beautiful green-blue eyes. "Listen to me Eren. Only for you. Anyone else but you and I wouldn't even dream of stepping foot in this place. Got it?"

The boy grinned. "Loud and clear." And got out of the car. Levi followed after him.

***

To say Eren had a good time would be an understatement. From the start it was clear Eren was set out to try everything - and drag his lover along with him. They joined a group of other visitors as the Pieres talked about the orchard; the history of the orchard and how they maintained  the several acres of apple trees. Afterwards they took the couple's group out to walk around part of the orchard so that they could both look at the different trees as well as ask any questions they may have. Despite himself, Levi found this part slightly more interesting than he thought he would. Eren and some of the younger visitors - a.k.a children - took advantage of the offer to pick a few of the apples. Once they came back from the orchard, several of the children went through the corn maze. Eren convinced Levi to do it with him. Levi's only complaint was all the mud and wet soil that he was walking through, but one look at how much Eren was enjoying himself and Levi found himself not minding so much. Eren conquered the maze and found his way into a sort of store where visitors could purchase different apples and apple related goods. By the time he was done, Eren had made out with several different apples, homemade applesauce, apple butter, cider, and apple dumplings. All of which he convinced Levi he would eat. Levi had simply shook his head and made the purchase.

At this point it was well past dark. Levi had taken them to eat at a diner down the road from the orchard and Eren was now content and full. Levi was driving. It took a while for Eren to notice that they didn't seem to be getting any closer to home; rather Levi seemed to have a different destination in mind. Of course Eren wasn't able to confirm his suspicions until Levi pulled up in front of a cabin.

"What's this?"

"Our sleeping arrangements for the night."

Eren gave Levi a wary look. "Not that I'm not excited about spending the night here but you do know I have work tomorrow."

Levi just shrugged and got out of the car. Eren hurried after him.

"Levi!"

Levi retrieved the cabin keys and unlocked the door. Eren had no choice but to follow him inside - it _was_ cold outside. The inside of the cabin was modern with hardwood floors and wallpaper.

 

"Common Levi. I have to go into work early tomorrow."

"I may have pulled a few strings to get you tomorrow."

Eren stared at him. "What?

"And with what I'm planning to do to you tonight, you're going to need it."

Eren's cheeks got bright red. A nice contrast on his otherwise tan skin.

"Is that all right with you Eren?" Levi was smirking and his eyes were sparked with lust. His taller lover could only nod.

"Good."

Their apple purchases were quickly put in the refrigerated in the nicely decorated kitchen. Eren followed Levi down the hallway to a door at the end that was the master bedroom. No sooner was the door closed behind Eren then the boy in question was shoved roughly up against said door as a pair of lips crashed into his own. This kiss was different from all the other pecks that had been exchanged that day. This one was hot and passionate, full hunger for the other. Levi bit harshly at his lower lip. The mewl that escaped him provided the chance his lover needed to invade his oral cavern. Eren battled half heartedly with Levi's tongue. Levi was having none of it and easily dominated him. It was wonderful. It was only because they both needed to breathe that the two pulled away - Eren with a full on blush and breathe coming out in pants. Levi was only marginally better but with a predatory lust that sent shivers down the taller man's spine.

"I love you," Levi breathed.

Eren replied by continuing the kiss, not harsh but gentle. "Me too."

Instinct took over as Levi lifted Eren up by his hips and Eren wrapped his legs around his waist. Despite his small physic, Levi had a well toned body so he was more than capable of supporting Eren's weight. Deep kisses of urgency as though somehow the moment would come to an end were shared between the two lovers. Groins were ground against each other. Eren moaned heavily into the kiss from the sensation.

"L-Levi. God, h-harder."

Levi smirked and renewed his efforts to further stimulate Eren both physically and orally. Levi had always been a great multi-tasker so moving Eren to the king-sized bed while still giving everything each of those mewls and moans were asking for was easy. Eren fell back onto the soft sheets with Levi hovering over him.

"How do you want it Eren?"

Eren's pupils were blown wide leaving his eyes fully consumed with lust and desire. "Rough. And hard."

Nothing could have gotten Levi's blood running like when Eren talked dirty. Clothes were quickly discarded, leaving not a stitch spared. Eren drank in the sight of his partner - toned muscles over smooth pale skin, his dark grey paired with his black hair. He was so absorbed in looking at his boyfriend he didn't notice said boyfriend attaching a pair of metal cuffs from his wrists to the headboard. The cold clink of the cuffs closing around his hot wrists did.

"Wha-"

"Didn't you say rough?"

Levi didn't give Eren a chance to respond before he delved in to nip at his chin. Levi trailed nips down to his throat, giving a particularly had bit at the juncture. Eren grew hotter and moaned as Levi continued down to grasp a nipple in his mouth.

"L-levi~"

Levi smirked and once he had finished with one he moved to the other. A rattle of the cuffs could be heard amongst the heavy pants Eren emitted. Levi pulled back and noticed that his little bit of teasing had managed to make the boy’s cock harden considerable and begin to leak precum.

"Someone's excited," Levi said as he traced a finger lightly along the head. Eren jerked.

"Levi... st-top teasing...need you..."

"Patience never was your strong suit." Levi smirked and took ahold of the hardened member and gave it several quick strokes. Eren bucked into his hand, climbing up into his high as the pressure in his gut became almost too much to bare. "Gonna cum...Levi."

The release was powerful, thick ropes spilling over Levi's hand and onto Eren's chest and stomach. Eren breathes heavily while recovering from his release.

Levi didn't give him much time to do so before he pushed a lubed finger against his entrance. "You ready for the real thing bright eyes?"

If it was even possible, Eren got even redder than he already was. It seemed it was possible. Levi took that as a yes. Two fingers found themselves inside Eren's hot insides. The two had come together multiple times in the past so it was only mere moments before Levi's fingers found Eren's prostrate. A pleasures scream fell from Eren's mouth as his lover massaged that one spot.

"Le..vi n-need you...inside"

"Is it not the same without my cock up your naughty ass?"

Eren jerked his head no.

With no further objections, Levi removed his fingers and replaced it with his own throbbing cock. Eren wanted it rough so Levi intended to deliver. He pushed all the way in until he was in to the hilt then waited for Eren to adjust. He rolled his hips and Levi took that as a sign to move. He pulled out till only the head was still inside then pushed forward - hard. Eren screamed. Levi started a hard and fast pace. Eren ate it up. The cuffs around his wrists jangled with each thrust. His moans and screams of pleasure only got higher, giving all the encouragement Levi needed to increase his movements.

The pressure continued to build and Eren was almost surprised when his second orgasm hit him. Levi was not far behind him. Levi pulled out and leaned up to unlock his boyfriend's wrists. Once he had, he massaged them to increase the circulation. Eren laid there as Levi took care of him, his skin slick with sweat and cum, his chest rising and falling to allow air back into his lungs, and his eyes were half-lidded in contentment. Levi's eyes traveled down his skin to the hickies he had left as well as the two ink marks on his skin. On his right side a few inches below his armpit was a line in Latin using the Turkish alphabet. Eren had told him it was an idiom he had experienced through most of his life. It read ‘to press pain close to the heart’ which meant to carry one’s pain without complaint. The other tattoo was that of a beautiful mixture of reds, oranges, and golds in the form of a Phoenix.

"You're beautiful."

Eren rolled his head to look up at him. "No-"

"Yes."

Eren was too exhausted to argue.

"Now are you ready for round two?"

Levi gave a small chuckle as Eren pushed up to throw his arms around him while his lips connected with his thin ones. It seemed there were going to be many more rounds before the night was over.


	4. No Secrets Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's suspicious, Hanji and co. schemes, Mikasa appears, and Rivaille is a menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

Levi had built SURVEY CORP up from the ground. Some might see that as a success story - going from living in foster homes with no money to the CEO of a very successful company by age twenty-five - but Levi saw it as just a matter of course. He knew he didn't want to live in poverty for the rest of his life so he managed his money wisely from the age of seventeen and was able to start SURVEY CORP with his friends. It was due to the business ingenuity between himself, Erwin, and Hanji that the company became as iconic as it was before he reached thirty. Now at the age of thirty-one, Levi had a comfortable lifestyle that he shared with his friends and lover. So yeah, Levi didn't believe he came into his fortune by some miracle but rather through his own hard work.

Levi was currently in his office on a phone call with a rather persistent person - his sister.

"C'mon Big Bro. Please let us do this for you."

"No, Isabel, and the answer will remain the same so stop pestering me about it." Levi was exasperated from having to have this same conversation for the past few days.

"But Eren would love to get to do something for you."

"He tried. Two years ago and he hasn't done one since so I don't think you'll be able to convince him to help you."

There was a pause. "...what did you do to him? You didn't hurt him did you?"

Levi snorted. "No I didn't hurt him Isabel. I just expressed my intense dislike for his actions. So for the _last_ time, do _not_ throw me a birthday party. If that's all you called about I have work to do."

"Ok Levi," Isabel's voice sounded put out.

Good. He didn't need anyone making a fiasco of his birthday. If he was lucky, it would just be another day. Too bad it was also Christmas Day.

"Bye Izzy." And he hung up.

Paperwork became his main focus after his phone call with Isabel. He looked over several permits, vendor requests to have their products sold at either his clubs or retail establishments. Also in the pile of papers were some 'concerns' about particular individuals. He set those forms away for a more detailed look later.

In the midst of signing an approval for a particular imported product to be used at his club FREEDOM, a particularly loud knock came down on his office door. He did not have to ask to know who was on the other side of that door. In fact he didn't get a chance to turn this individual away because they didn't wait for a response before slamming his door open and rushing inside.

Moving his stack of papers away so they would not get lost or ruined as a result of their presence in his office, Levi look up to see a mess of brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, glasses that - in his professional opinion - need to be cleaned in bleach before they became a health hazard, and a slightly rumpled beige blouse and brown slacks. In a word, it was Hanji.

"Guess what, guess what Levi! Oh never mind I'll just tell you! I found it Levi, I found it!" Her loud obnoxious, in Levi's current opinion, voice rang through the office.

Levi's eye twitched. "Found what Hanji?"

Her grin grew even wider it was surprising her face hadn't already split in two. "The thing Levi. The _Eren_ thing you were looking for."

Levi looked at her. "Oh that."

"Yes that," her over enthusiastic voice was grating on his antisocial nerves, "what do you want me to do with it?"

"I'll take care of the rest Hanji."

"Okie dokie. I'm going to head out then. See you later Levi."

Levi caught the glint in her eyes before she managed to skip out the door. It was a glint of excitement...and mischief.

Levi felt uneasy about his immediate future.

***

A petite red head was cooking at the kitchen stove when Farlan got home from his job at _Colossal Titan_ , a pop culture magazine where he was an editor. "Izzy I'm home!"

Isabel put the spoon she was using to stir her homemade cheesy veggie soup with down and turned around to give her much taller brother a hug. "Hey how was work?"

Farlan laughed at her enthusiasm. "Interesting if nothing else. It still amazes me sometimes the stories Rico comes up with to write about. You?"

"Oh I played some video games, cleaned up some, and called Levi. Big Bro still doesn't want to have a part." Isabel counted off before turning back to tend to their dinner.

"So did you tell him?" Farlan asked as he began to set out bowls and spoons.

"About what?"

The taller man frowned. "About us coming down to spend Christmas with him."

"Oh. I guess not."

Farlan sighed. "It's ok. I told Petra; I'm sure she'll let him know."

***

It was late afternoon at the Ackerman home - named such because Levi was the one paying the bill. There were five inhabitants currently gathered together in the downstairs dining area. A meeting of the minds Hanji had called it. These conspirators had decided to hold this meeting at a time where both Levi and Eren were not home and would not be so until later. The information that was to be shared was top secret and was to be shared without the pair's knowledge - the details of Levi's party.

"What is the status of everyone's respective tasks?" Erwin, who sat at the head of the table, asked of the other four - Hanji, Petra, Gunther, and Eld.

"I've called the caterer and bakery to prepare the appetizers and cake for the party," Petra said with a smile, "I'll be putting together the main course."

Erwin nodded.

"Oh, I have almost all the decorations and party supplies we'll need to decorate the place," Hanji reported excitedly. This was one of her favorite things she liked to do, surprise Levi.

"I've contacted the friends of Eren and a few of Levi's acquaintances to save the date," Eld said.

"Oh, Farlan called. He and Isabel will be here for Christmas so they'll be coming to the party." Petra interrupted. "I was supposed to inform Levi but I think it'll be a nice surprise for Levi if we don't tell him."

"Yeah sounds good," Hanji gave Petra a one armed hug.

Erwin agreed. It had been a while since Levi had seen his siblings and though he never admitted it, the man knew his friend missed seeing them. "And you Gunther? How is the venue looking?"

"I've reserved the ballroom at one of Levi's hotels for the event."

"Well it looks like everything is coming together nicely. We'll meet up once more before to make sure we didn't forget anything," Erwin wrapped up.

"Um," Eld began, "how come we're keeping this from Eren? I would think he'd love to be a part of the party planning?"

The other four glanced at each other. That’s right, Eld had been employed after the incident two years ago.

 

"Well..." Petra murmured.

"He did. Two years ago and it was a wonderful party but..." Gunther added.

"Levi didn't take that way." Hanji stated.

Eld look to Erwin. "How _did_ he take it?"

Erwin sighed. "Well he at least didn't blow up at Eren during the party, but once it was over, he dragged him upstairs."

"I remember," Petra said sadly, "I think it was one of the few times they ever fought. You couldn't hear what they were saying but you _could_ hear them."

"He didn't hurt him did he?"

"No," Erwin said firmly, "Levi would never hurt Eren, no matter what he did. At least not physically; there may have been some psychological or emotional remnants of that night because Eren hasn't tried to do a party for him since."

"And there was a time," Gunther added, "for a week or so where I heard crying at night from the guest bedroom down the hall from their room. I’m pretty sure it was Eren."

The table was silent for several moments. Then Hanji spoke. "But this year is going to be different. Eren gave us the green light though he doesn't know anything else about the preparations. He gave me his schedule and Erwin practically breathes Levi's so we should be in the all clear." She finished off with one of her manic grins.

"Don't say stuff like that," Gunther muttered, "you'll jinx us."

***

Eren was having his break rather late; but with how busy the restaurant had been that day, he wasn't all that surprised about it. He was just glad he got one; even if he only had a few hours left on his shift. Presently, he was enjoying some of his leftover spaghetti and a piece of garlic toast from the night before. Aaah, it was nice to have a chance to relax.

The door to the break room opened and someone walked in. Eren glanced up to see Marco, a tall man with lightly tanned skin and freckles, close the door. Eren had been working at _Maria’s_ for three years and though he didn't dislike Marco - who could? The guy was a freakin _saint_ \- he didn't know him all that well despite him being the owners' son.

"Hi Eren." Marco had sat down in the chair opposite Eren.

"Hey Marco. How's it going?" Eren asked politely. There was no reason to be rude.

"I'm doing fine I suppose," Marco replied softly.

"That's good."

The next few moments were filled with Eren eating and Marco sitting quietly. At one point Eren noticed a nervous vibe coming from across the table and when he looked up, he found Marco staring at him.

"Is something the matter?" Eren was a little put off with the other man's staring.

Marco's eyes widen slightly before he looked away, his cheeks a light red. "Oh, no nothing."

Eren nodded and went back to finishing his food. Of course it didn't take long for him to notice that Marco was back to staring at him. Eren had nothing against this saint-like person but he did not appreciate being stared as though he would suddenly attack the other occupant. It was aggravating. Eren looked at Marco with a sharp look. "What is it Marco - and don't you _dare_ say nothing cause it obviously is. I don't like you staring at me. If you have got something to say spit it out. Now."

Marco seemed to realize that his behavior had not gone unnoticed and quickly looked down into his lap. "It's really nothing Eren-"

"Marco. It obviously matters to you so tell me already."

"O-ok. You're close to Jean right?"

"More than I'd like to be," Eren muttered.

"It's just I see you two hanging out a lot and it seems like you two get along really well."

"Well yeah, we've each other for years - since middle school. And I think you need to get your eyes checked Marco, we don't get along all that well." Eren looked at Marco and noticed that the brunette had gone from flat out staring at him to not being able to meet his eyes.

Eren leaned over to look into Marcos face. "What is it? Did Jean do something? Do I need to kick that horseface's ass for you?"

"No no. It's not that." His cheeks burned red.

_Oh_ , Eren smirked in understanding. "Or is it that you want the dirt on your crush."

Marco lit up like a lamp and proceeded to find his lap _very_ interesting.

"That's it, isn't it Marco?" Eren grinned at his shy co-worker.

"...maybe," Marco looked to meet Eren's eyes, "you don't mind do you?"

He laughed. "Why would I?"

"I mean you two are really close I thought you two might..." Marcos voice got quieter till he just trailed off.

Eren gave him a warm smile and leaned over to grasp the other man’s tanned hands. "Marco, Jean and I are not, and never have been, a thing so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm happily dating another individual and he's quite the man."

Marco returned his smile. "Thanks Eren," worry then reached his eyes, "but do you think Jean would go out with me?"

"Oh believe me, you'll have no-"

The two were interrupted by someone else entering the break room. Marco quickly pulled his hands from Eren's touch when he saw who it was - Jean. Jean looked between the two of them before giving Eren a dark look. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No nothing horseface," Eren said casually as he stood to put his empty containers back into his locker.

"Y-yeah Jean we were just talking," Marco added nervously.

"Uh-hu." Jean didn't sound convinced.

Eren didn't really care if he did. He gave Marco a reassuring look before moving pass Jean to get back to his shift.

***

It was a wonderful thing to be home. The day, Levi concluded, had been long and tiring. He had had to attend several interviews for positions both at his company building as well as at his club FREEDOM. There had been more than a few candidates who Levi questioned whether they had really gotten the degrees their resumes said they had. That added to the mounding paperwork had drained Levi; but it had its rewards too. He had hired a new assistant manager for the club by the name Bryan Rinner. He was a few years older than Eren and had come across as being open minded in both business and personal interactions - something Levi was going to need from the person he had running one of the most popular venues he had.

He walked in, heading for the living room to the right of the front door that had an L-shaped leather couch that Levi found rather comfortable. He was ready to collapse on the piece when something stopped him - a small furry animal to be exact. Levi glared down at the feline Eren had dubbed Rivaille and he had no problem glaring back at Levi with his green eyes. Ever since they'd brought him home, the two of them had not gotten along. The cat had made it his mission to thoroughly annoy and irritate his human counterpart to no end. He would leave messes of litter, toys, and papers in Levi's office as though he knew Eren did not occupy that space. He made a point of hogging Levi's side of the bed if he went to bed later than his lover. That's not to say Rivaille hadn't tried to do the same thing to Eren but where Levi had made no attempt to be nice to the cat Eren had. In other words, Eren had smothered the cat with so much love and attention, not getting deterred by any of Rivaille's attempt to dissuade him, the grey ball of fur had just given up and accepted Eren's kindness. The only problem was that the cat saw to increase its distaste concerning Levi. And the cat’s present location of blocking Levi from sitting was one such feat.

"Move cat." Levi didn't know why he bothered since Rivaille had never shown any inclination to obey him. Today was no different. The cat looked at him, then yawned and curled even tighter into a ball to return to the nap Levi had so _rudely_ interrupted.

"Dammit why I put up with you..." Levi reached to physically relocate the creature. Said creature must have sensed his intentions because before he could touch him, Rivaille whipped his head up and hissed at him.

"Levi? Are you home?" Eren's voice carried in from the front hall.

"In here," Levi didn't have to raise his voice to much for the other man to hear him.

Soon enough, Eren appeared in the entryway wearing his street clothes.

"Hey Levi," the brunette came over to place a kiss on Levi's lips. Eren meant for it to be short but Levi pulled him closer and prolonged the interaction; nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. The two soon pulled apart. "Welcome home brat."

"Yeah..." Eren was red and panting lightly, "why aren't you sitting down? I figured I'd find you relaxed already."

"Because that," Levi gestured to the grey ball, "is in my way."

Eren chuckled. "Oh Rivaille come here with your furry self."

The cat gave an indignant cry as Eren lifted him from his spot and placed him in his lap once he was seated. Satisfied with Eren's action, Levi sat down almost next to the taller young man and used his arm to pull his head against his shoulder. Eren hummed in response. They just sat there for a while; Eren laying into Levi while petty Rivaille's soft fur and Levi threading his fingers absentmindedly through brown locks. He was thinking back to the phone call from his sister and then that look in shitty glass’s eyes before she left. Come to think of it her car wasn't in the lot and the house was too quiet for her to be home. What was she up to because Levi was more than sure she had something in the works in that deranged brain of her’s. And Izzy had sounded very excited and all she'd said over the phone was that she wanted to have a party for him. His eye twitched. No way in hell was he going to let something as chaotic as a party a in his home or anywhere else he may be.

Come to think of it, Eren had pulled a similar stunt a few years ago. He didn't like to think on it much because the two of them had blown up at one another and it hadn't been pretty. He did recall that he'd made certain Eren knew how he would feel if something like that came to his head again.

Levi's hand froze in Eren's hair as he looked hard at his boyfriend who had opened his eyes that had been closed moments before in reaction to his halted movements. He looked up at Levi and when he saw the look on his face he sat up more and gave him a slight frown.

"What is it?"

"You aren't hiding anything from me right?"

Eren cocked his head at the question. "Like what?"

"Nothing in particular. Just that Hanji was acting strange and Isabel called to ask some stupid questions so I was just wondering if you were in on the motivations behind their actions."

The frown on Eren's face deepened. "I'm not aware of anything though I guess that doesn't help much," he gave a tiny smile, "sorry Levi."

Levi shook his head and continued moving his fingers through Eren's hair. "Don't worry about it Eren. I just thought I'd ask."

Eren gave him a happy look. "Hmmm."

Rivaille decided shortly thereafter that he was hungry and he wanted to be fed _now_. He uncurled himself from Eren's lap and then proceeded to prod at the brunette's arm, claws slightly extended.

"Ow," Eren hissed.

Rivaille mewed loudly.

"What does the menace want?"

Eren chuckled. "Food apparently." And stood, dislodging himself from Levi's side. "I'll be right back."

Levi 'tch'ed as Eren left the room.

Eren moved into the kitchen, four paws padding softly behind him. He retrieved a can of wet cat food from one of the cabinets Eren had designated to hold the food for the new addition to their home.

"Here you go sweetie," Eren called as he emptied the contents into a dish. Rivaille didn't acknowledge Eren and moved in to eat his food.

"You're welcome," Eren said sarcastically just as his cell phone went off.

He set the empty cat food can down and took his phone from his jeans pocket. The caller ID read MIKASA.

He sighed as he answered. "Hello."

"You don't sound all that thrilled to hear from your big sister Eren; I feel offended." She greeted in her usual monotones voice.

"No Mika, I'm glad to hear from you. It's been a while," Eren quickly assured his sister. It wasn't that he didn't like talking to her - he did - he just knew that whenever she called, Mikasa had a tendency to be, well, blunt and invasive.

"How's that midget you’re living with? He isn't neglecting his duties as your lover is he? If he is, I could give him some advice on what you like-"

Eren blushed red. "S-stop Mikasa. He's doing fine; _we’re_ doing fine. Levi is taking good care of me as much as I allow him to. I know he wants to do more but I like to have my freedom. And for the last time, could please stop calling my boyfriend a midget?"

"No," Mikasa answered.

Of course not. Ever since she had met the man, she had never let her five foot ten brother forget he was dating someone much shorter than he was. It had been maddening and only seemed to get worse with each mention of it though Eren had long since given up the fight to get her to stop.

"So what did you call for Mika? I hope it wasn't to just check up on my sex life."

"No, I had a reason for calling. I just haven't talked to you in so long that I thought I'd ask."

Eren hummed in agreement. "So what did you want to talk about?"

His sister was quiet for a few moments before she answered. "Well I know that we usually spend Christmas and New Year’s together but I've recently started seeing someone and she invited me to spend that time with her. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time so you didn't have to go through the trouble of expect me."

"Oh ok that's fine and congratulations. What's she like, your girlfriend?"

"She's quiet and serious but she has her moments of endearment. She’s also into martial arts. I actually met her at my karate club." Eren could hear the happiness in his sister’s voice though if anyone else had been listening, they wouldn't have been able to distinguish it from her usual bored voice.

"I'm happy for you Mika. I can't wait to meet her."

"Well, you'll get to meet her soon because I do intend to visit you shortly after New Year’s and I’m bringing her along. I'll call a few days ahead to let you know on the date."

Eren grinned. "Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you soon Mika. Merry Christmas."

"You too Eren." Mikasa replied before hanging up.


	5. A Night Best Left Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash to their past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be what you were expecting but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Here's Chap 5

_The party was a flourish of colors and light chatter that left its guests feeling satisfied. Eren had not held back while planning his lover's surprise party - he wanted this night to be one the two of them would look back on with fondness. Eren had hired a full strings section to play Levi's favorite classical music and while Eren did a lot of the cooking, he had acquired the help of Hanji and Petra. The drinks that were provided included various wines and champagne, punch and teas - for how much the man loved the drink Eren was not going to forget to serve it. The event itself was held at the two's home in the grand hall. In attendance were several of Levi's acquaintances and business associates as well as his employees and Eren's assorted friends. All in all, the twenty-one year old had down very well in bringing all the parts together._

_The festivities had been underway when Levi had returned home from work. To say the man was surprised was an understatement and to say he was filled with quiet hostility towards those who had put this together was not even covering it. Eren knew that he had been sitting on something for a few days and had been in a foul mood but he had hoped that this gathering would somewhat calm it. It hadn't seemed to work; Eren could guess Levi had been looking forward to relaxing and spending his evening just the two of them but Eren also knew that if he hadn't done this , Levi would have not celebrated his birthday at all and it was such a waste for him not to. Levi had exchanged short words with him and moved on to talk with the guests leaving Eren to mingle with his own friends. He knew he was in for a tongue lashing once all the guests had left but he had chosen to put it out of his mind and just enjoy his time._

_All too soon, in Eren's opinion, the night came to an end and no sooner had the last guests, Armin and Jean, left then Levi had Eren's wrist in his grasp and was dragging him up the stairs to their room. Once inside the room, Levi rounded on him._

_"Eren, what the **hell** was that?" "I know this kind of thing isn't your favorite but I wanted you to enjoy your birthday." _

_Levi exhaled. "Let me make this clear: my birthday is nobody's business and I'd like to keep it that way."_

_"But Levi-" "No Eren. And while we're on the subject, I didn't think we were in the habit of keeping secrets from one another," the look Levi gave him was seething. "Come on Levi, it was just a surprise party not some huge fiendish plot." Eren gave a lopsided smile._

_"Coulda fooled me," Levi muttered, "and that wasn't the secret I was referring to Eren." At this point, Levi moved into the room to change from his suit into lounge pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. Eren just stood watching him while still in his dark jeans, green button up, and fedora._

_"I'm not hiding anything from you Levi," Eren's voice didn't hold as much conviction as he would have liked it to. Levi had noticed, or maybe he had known and that was what had kept him in such a bad mood these past few days because when Eren said that, Levi's fist clenched with his ill-concealed anger._

_"So you're going to play the naive child till the end, huh Eren? Well you can drop the act because I know what happened a few days ago."_

_Eren paled slightly._

_"I know you went back to Shinganshina." If looks could kill Eren would have probably seen a slow agonizing death._

_"Levi, I can explain-"_

_"What is there to explain Eren? You went somewhere dangerous and decided not to tell me. Even after what happened while you were there."_

_Eren's shocked face had since moved into a state neutral calm. "I didn't think it was important Levi. I'm allowed my privacy."_

_"You were **shot** at Eren. You and Hanji. I don't care if none of those bullets got you, but I do care about the fact you thought it was ok to hide it from me. I'm willing to risk a lot Eren, but I'm not willing to risk your safety, or Hanji’s for that matter. What were you thinking going there anyway?" _

_Through Levi's speech, the shorter man had noticed Eren move from hotheaded Eren to a quiet and controlled Eren. A much more dangerous Eren._

_"Do not treat me like a coddled child, Levi. I will not be patronized especially by you," the heat in his voice was obvious._

_"Eren," Levi was giving off his own frustration, "there are people in Shinganshina that want you dead. And those who don’t want to hand you over to those who do. How could you be so careless? Don't tell me the reason you went there was for that stupid key?"_

_"Don't **ever** call the only keepsake I have from my mother stupid Levi Ackerman! You don't get to tell me what to do and you sure as **hell** don't get to insult my property. I can take care of myself. I have done many things Levi, and I was taking care of myself long before I ran into you so just lay off!"_

_"Eren, you're not the only one whose had a hard life. Mine wasn’t a picnic either but you don't see me going on a suicide mission without telling others-"_

_"You don't get to say that," angry tears were in the corner of those beautiful eyes, "you don't get to compare yourself to me Levi Ackerman. This is not about you, this is about me. And I can tell you right now that you may have done some of the same things as me but you didn't do them for the same reasons. You killed in order to survive; I didn't. Your choices were driven by a will to protect; mine weren't. So don’t act as though we're the same because that's just a line you’re using to try and placate me."_

_Levi was about to reply to Eren's harsh words when Eren continued to sharpen the blow. “You’re not my keeper so stop acting like you are. Besides Levi, you accuse me of keeping secrets but you keep your own secrets. I know not everything you do is on the level. I'm neither blind nor stupid, but I trust your judgment to involve me when it counts. I never question when I smell gun powder or blood on you because it shows me how much you do to give me as normal a life as you can so don't throw it back in my face by pushing me to relinquish my own secrets. There is more to my past than what I've told you and I thought we had an understanding that that was ok between us. Was it wrong for me to believe that Levi? Was it all just a farce to you?"_

_Levi let out a heavy sigh. "Enough! I'm done discussing this Eren."_

_Eren rolled his eyes. "Of course if you say so Levi, it must be. I shouldn't expect anything different."_

_"I said enough Eren. I think we need to be apart at this point because I can't stand seeing you right now."_

_Eren looked like he was going to say something then reconsidered and instead said, "Can't or won't Levi?" Levi didn't answer him. "Fine Levi. The argument is over. I won't bring it up again so do me a favor and never speak of this to me again."_

_By this point Eren's voice was hoarse from the array of emotions he had had to go through during the course of their quarrel. He gave his lover one last look before exiting the room, making sure to slam it shut._

_~~~_

_Why couldn't he understand? Eren could be so pigheaded sometimes. Why couldn't he just see that what Levi had told him was out of concern? Levi ran his fingers through his ink black hair. Maybe he had gone a little far with calling the key so precious to Eren 'stupid'. In hindsight that hadn't been a wise move. But it seemed like the claiming of a lost trinket didn't hold as much value as Eren's life. It puzzled Levi why his partner didn't seem to think so. Levi certainly did._

_~~~_

_Sometimes Levi really irritated him. Where did he get off talking to him like that? Fucking shit! Eren slammed his fist against the wall of the guest bedroom he had stalked into in a blind rage. Ackerman really knew how to end a night. Tears burned in his eyes. Yes, he was livid with Levi but he was also heartbroken that on this night that was supposed to be special for the two of them had turned into a battle of wills neither of them had been keen on losing. Eren's eyes narrowed._

_No, who he really had to thank for these series of events was that bitch who hadn't know how to keep her mouth shut. No one, including Levi, was supposed to know about his excursion to his hometown - no one except Hanji. He was going to strangle Hanji in the morning. The woman had managed to wrestle her way into going with him when she'd overheard a call her received from Mika a couple days ago about the whereabouts of the 'stupid key' as Levi had so eloquently put it. He had demanded that she not inform Levi of his plans to go back to Shinganshina and Hanji had only agreed under the stipulation that she accompany him. Her forceful personality made it hard to say no. The two of them had driven down to Shinganshina so Eren could check out his tip. It was purely a coincidence and bad luck that they had been shot at. It was that damn ice queen and her two huge gorilla followers that had spotted him. Of course those two had shown no qualms in whether or not to shoot him. They had been quick to aim their weapons at Hanji and himself though from the five or shots between the two of them, not one had hit. Which was why Eren had t thought it irrelevant to tell Levi. It was also apparently the reason Hanji thought they should. And she had. But regardless of what Levi had felt after hearing about what happened that didn't excuse what he had said to Eren. He should understand that for Eren, being shot at wasn't ideal but it wasn't uncommon. He should have been glad Eren hadn't been hurt. Eren gritted his teeth. Thinking about this was just riling him up. It was becoming exhausting. For now, he just wanted to sleep. Even if it wasn't by Levi's side._

_~~~_

_A week had passed since their fight and the house was filled with tension. The others didn't have to say it but Levi knew that Petra, Erwin, Hanji, and Gunther were worried about what had happened but didn't want to pry. Since that night Eren had been staying in the guest room down the hall so Levi wasn't sure if he knew that Levi had spent most of the nights that week at his office. Nothing had been reconciled and while the two had gone about their daily schedule, they avoided each other as much as possible._

_However, Levi was becoming tired of this arrangement. It was becoming too exhausting both physically and emotionally to separate himself from the one person he was used to having constantly by his side. Work seemed to drag and days didn't seem as bright as they did when he spent them in Eren's presence. Levi had returned home early in hopes of getting most of his work done in his office before he went to consolidate with his lover. Needless to say, his brain was too busy working overtime on what he was going to say that he wasn't even halfway through his paperwork. Oh well, there was always tomorrow. He wasn't going to even try to get any more work done - there was no point. Levi stood and stretched. Three hours in an office chair could really tense a person’s muscles._

_Making sure that everything was put away to be worked on at a later date, the short man left his office. Fate seemed to intervene because when Levi turned, his metal eyes met ocean blue ones. His heart ached at the heartbroken look he saw in Eren's eyes. It did not escape Levi's notice the dark circles under his eyes and pale skin that Eren was tired from lack of sleep. The fire that still burned dimly in those orbs were proof that despite how tired he was, it was pure stubbornness that kept Eren from saying anything. That was one of the duties of being the older of the two, Levi supposed - to be the one to take the first step towards reconciling. Eren was turning to head down the hall in the direction of the guest room when Levi spoke. "Eren."_

_Eren paused in his steps and turned back to face Levi. "Yes?"_

_"I..." Levi wasn't sure where to start. Eren waited patiently for him to continue. "I...wanted to apologize for the other night."_

_"I thought we weren't ever going to discuss that night again Levi," Eren's voice came out dull and icy._

_Levi winced but met his boyfriend's eyes. "I know and we won't. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was worried and insecure about what had happened and reacted badly. Most of what I said was done so in bad judgment and the rest could have been said differently. I never wanted to hurt you Eren and I hope you can forgive me for my rash actions."_

_The apology barely left his lips when a pair of arms wrapped around him, engulfing him in an oversized hug. Eren had him pressed very tightly against himself and all Levi could think was that this was right. That in Eren's arms was exactly where he belonged. He could feel a few wet spots on his shoulder where Eren's head was leaning against. Levi recovered and wrapped his own arms around the other's waist. Eren was mumbling something that Levi couldn't quite catch. "What?" He only noticed now that his own voice was thick with an emotion he was not all that accustomed to - guilt._

_Eren shook his head against Levi's shoulder before pulling back to show the tear streaks that had made their way down his face. "It's nothing Levi. Just...never put me through something like that again. Promise."_

_How he deny this sweet person who seemed to match his personality like a glove? He smiled. "Never again Eren. I promise."_

_The smile Eren gave him was more than enough._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but I'll be making up for it next chapter :D


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas trees, unexpected guests, and Hanji meddling

There was only a week left before Christmas and they still didn't have a tree. Levi left that sort of thing to Eren and Eren had fallen behind on his Christmas decorating. The restaurant had wanted him to work extra hours and knowing that his employer would permit him to have time off later on, he had agreed not knowing - though he probably should have - his hours working at _Maria’s_ would consume most of his time. It was too late now to have regrets. Eren would just have to accommodate his remaining time to balancing both his job and his holiday preparation.

But before anything else could begin, a tree had to be procured and Eren didn't want to pick one out alone. He had been mulling over an idea for a day or two and finally came to the conclusion that he wanted to pick the tree out with Levi. While Levi normally left the tree picking to Eren, the taller boy knew that it was mostly because Levi was too busy to do it himself. That and he trusted Eren's judgment over Hanji's when it came to picking the right one.

It was a well hidden fact that Levi enjoyed the smell that came from living Christmas trees so Eren had taken it upon himself to make sure Levi got a chance to have that experience. So it was on that Thursday, a week before the twenty-fifth, that Eren planned to strike.

"Let's go out Levi."

Levi looked away from the novel he was reading to meet Eren's eyes. "Why would I do something like that?"

Eren's eyes shown with mirth. "Cause you love me."

The older of the two rolled his eyes and went back to his novel. "Though that may be true, it doesn't mean I'm moving from this spot. I'd rather have your head in my lap and laze around than step one foot out of this house."

Eren chuckled from his spot on Levi. "You’re just saying that cause you don't like the cold, old man."

Levi snorted but didn't give a reply. Levi got a few more pages read before he felt a shift. Eren pushed up from his position until he was sitting beside him. "Leviii," his voice reached that whiny tone, "I want to go somewhere with you. Please?"

Marking his place, Levi set his book on the coffee table before addressing his lover. "And where exactly do you want to go in this freezing weather Eren? Can't it wait?"

Eren shook his head. "No it can't but I know you'll like it." Levi gave him a skeptic look, "Come on Levi, trust me. You won't regret it."

A sigh was heard and Eren knew he'd won. "For your sake, I'd better not."

Eren gave him a victory kiss before rushing for his shoes.

***

The stupid brat wouldn't let him drive. His reason? Levi didn't know where they were going. Levi had proceeded to mention that Eren just had to tell him. The brat just smiled at him without saying a word. He knew what Eren wanted him to do but he had never been one to beg for anything. Demand, yes, but never beg and he had no intention of starting now. He could live with Eren driving them to whatever place he had decided to drag them out to.

When Eren pulled into a Christmas tree lot, a strange feeling took hold in Levi's chest. It was one of Levi's favorite things - the scent of evergreens. He didn't like the artificially created scent that came from candles so his only real exposure to the scent was around Christmas time when he would usually have Eren go out and get their tree. However it seemed that this year Eren had chosen to include Levi in the annual decision.

God how he loved this man.

Levi could see the grin on that brats face from the corner of his eye and wisely chose to ignore. He knew Eren knew he was both surprise and grateful for Eren's thoughtfulness. Didn't mean he had to acknowledge that fact. Instead, he got out of the car with Eren not far behind him.

"Are you surprised?" Eren asked excitedly as they entered the lot.

The little shit knew the answer.

"I suppose." Levi replied; his voice lacking the enthusiasm that lay just below the surface.

Eren just hummed letting the shorter man know he wasn't fooled.

The next several minutes were spent with the two just looking at the different trees and Levi emerging himself in the clean scent that filled the air. There was no lacking in the variety of trees to choose from. Some trees were tall and skinny while others were tall and wide. A few were even on the smaller side. But all managed to look beautiful in their own right. At some point Levi had drifted from Eren's side to get a closer look at a particular tree that had caught his eye.

"How about this tree Levi?" Eren's voice called Levi's attention.

He turned to see the boy gesturing to a tree and his eyes narrowed. Objectively, there was nothing wrong with the tree Eren pointed to; however, it was slimmer that what Levi wanted and didn't have as many branches as he would like. Also, there was one other fact that automatically crossed it off Levi's list.

"I am not getting a fucking tree that is shorter than me Eren," Levi said irritably.

Eren just grinned at him, almost all of his teeth showing. "But Levi! This way you'll be able to decorate the whole tree without a problem."

Levi took the dozen steps it took to stand in front of Eren and the proceeded to slap up-side the head.

"Cheeky little brat," a light flush that Levi was adamant to attribute to the cold weather rose on his cheeks, "you're lucky I love you or you’d never get away with saying shit like that."

Eren leaned down and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist. "I know but it doesn't stop me from wanting to tease the person I love."

"Tch."

Over the next hour, the couple made their way through the lot, examining all the trees. In the end, they - Levi - decided on the one that had first caught Levi's eye. It was a six and a half foot tree - there was no way Levi was going to get a tree shorter than Erwin; Bushy Brows deserved to experience the inconvenience that came from not being able to reach the top - with full branches and a very strong trunk. It didn't hurt that it had a strong pine smell and Eren seemed to like it as well.

Because it was Eren's treat, he insisted on being the one to purchase the tree. Levi saw no reason to begrudge him this. After one of the workers had secure fastened the tree to the top of their car - Levi had made sure of that - the two made their way back home.

"So your sister won't be joining us for the holidays?" Levi wasn't much for unnecessary conversation but he figure it would be a nice indication to show Eren he had been listening when Eren had told him after she called.

"Yeah. She said she was going to spend it with her girlfriend."

"Any idea who this girlfriend is?"

Eren chuckled. "Nope. But if she's willing to ditch me for her then she must be serious about her."

"Hmm."

"Besides we'll probably meet her when Mika comes to visit after New Years."

"Can't wait," Levi muttered. It wasn't that he disliked Eren's adoptive sister. It was just that more times than not they got along like water and oil. It took a lot of self-restraint on Levi's side for him not to strangle her sometimes when she decided to be possessive of Eren's life.

Regardless of their relationship, he was glad that Eren still had family he could depend on.

"What about you?" Eren's question jogged him from his thoughts.

"What about me?"

Eren gave him a sideways glance from the driver’s seat. "Has Isabel and Farlan mentioned coming by for Christmas?"

Levi sighed. "Not that I was told. When Izzy called the other day it was just to pester me. I figure they've got their own lives and their own plans so they don't need to hover around me."

"It's okay to say you miss them Levi."

"Whatever brat."

***

_"Leave? You want me to leave?"_

_"It's getting too dangerous for you. I think it'd be best for you to get out now before things get too complicated."_

_"I don't think that would be wise. I can't just leave the gang and stay here in Shinganshina."_

_"That's not what I'm saying."_

_"Then what are you saying Levi?"_

_"What I'm saying Eren is that I want you to leave that gang and come with me back to Trost."_

BZZT. BZZT.

God. Shut up.

BZZT. BZZZZZZZZZZT.

Dammit. Eren threw back the covers on the bed and stalked out of the room. What did it take for people to leave him the hell alone so he could enjoy one of the days he got to sleep in?

BZZZZZT.

Apparently a lot. Eren continued down the stairs, not really taking the time to address his appearance. He was too busy being annoyed by the person who had their finger permanently glued to his door bell. Not thinking twice, Eren pulled the door open.

"For the love of God will you stop with your freaking obsession with my door bell." Eren seethed in annoyance.

At first, it was not clear who he had just vented at but it only took a moment to take in the wide eyes and red pig tails of the two people on his door step.

"...Izzy...and Farlan?"

Farlan seemed to recover first from Eren's greeting. "H-hey Eren. How are you?"

"I'm fine but what are you doing here?"

Before Farlan could reply a voice said, "Do you always greet your guests dressed like that?" Isabel, it seemed, had gotten over her initial shock.

"What do you..." It was then that Eren remembered what he looked like. He glanced down to see his bare chest that was decorated in several love bites that Levi had given him the night before. Thankfully he had had the foresight to wear grey lounge pants before he went to sleep otherwise this would have turned out more awkward than it already had. Eren had the decency to blush. "Oh. Sorry."

Izzy just gave him one of her friendly smiles. "That's ok. Not like we haven't seen it before. Can we come in?" Eren didn't miss Farlan's elbow nudging Izzy's side at her comment.

"Uh yeah. Come in," Eren stepped aside for the two to walk in, each carrying an overnight bag. "Sorry no one else is here. Hanji's at the hospital and everyone else is with Levi at the office."

"That's fine," Farlan said.

The trio walked into the living room where the sight of a lovely decorated Christmas tree greeted them. When Eren and Levi had returned home with the tree the night before, they had immediately gotten to work on decorating. The tree now had three different sets of lights - blue, green, and white - along with silver tinsel that took some convincing to get Levi on board with. There were some ornaments from previous years also hanging; not enough to look tacky but still enough that you tell there were a good number.

"I love the tree Eren. Did you pick it out again this year?" Isabel had dropped her bag on the floor to get a better look at the tree.

"Actually, Levi helped this year. I... sort of dragged him along," Eren replied.

Farlan whistled. "I think you're the only one who could and get away with it."

Eren laughed then shivered from his clothe-less chest. "I'm gonna go get a shirt on. I suppose you'll stay in the same guest room you always do if you want to put your stuff in there." And with that Eren dashed out of the room and up the stairs.

When he came back, wearing jeans and a white sweater, he noticed that the two siblings, who were now nestled on the couch, had taken his advice and put their luggage away. Eren joined them on the couch. "So, you didn't say what you were doing here. Not that isn't nice to see you it’s just I wasn't expecting for you to be here."

Farlan and Isabel looked at one another. "Didn't Levi tell you?"

Eren shook his head. "Levi hasn't said anything about it."

"Oh," Isabel said, "maybe he wanted to surprise you. Or something."

"Yeah," Eren whispered, "but anyway, I'm glad your here."

"Us too."

The three spent the rest of the day hanging out around the house. Izzy managed to talk Eren into a Mario Kart challenge. And when Farlan kept teasing them, the two pulled him in with them. For lunch, Eren made grilled sandwiches and soup. It was around that time that Rivaille made his presence known by attacking Eren's ankle to get his attention. He wanted to be fed. _Now_. Eren scooped the kitten up and carried him along as he added some of the kitten food to the grey kitten's dish. Once he set him down, Rivaille flicked his tail and went to eat.

"I didn't know you'd gotten a cat Eren?" Isabel squealed.

"Yeah, Levi surprised me with him. Course the two of them can't stand each other but I love him."

The afternoon was spent with Farlan heading back to the room to take a nap since he hadn't slept since the day before.

Deciding to not disturb him, Eren and Izzy went to the back yard, a good two acres or so, and talked. It had been a while since the two of them had gotten the chance to chat and catch up.

Before they knew it, the sun was setting and the two headed back inside. Levi and the others at the office weren't home yet, but Hanji was. They found her on her way up to her room so she must've just gotten in.

"IZZY! I didn't know you were here! I was wondering whose car that was. Is Farlan here too! Oh I can't wait till Levi gets back! I'm so happy to see you!"

Hanji's voice only got louder as she came barreling back down the stair and pulled the small red head into a bone crushing hug.

"G...ood to s-see you too. C-can't...breathe..." Isabel gasped.

"Oh," Hanji released her, "I'm just so excited your here."

"Did you know they were coming?" Eren asked.

Hanji's grin grew wide. "Of course. Petra told me."

Eren nodded.

"So where your blonde brother Izzy?" Hanji asked.

"He was tired after a long night driving so he's in the guest room sleeping."

"Wonderful," Hanji gave her another tight squeeze, "I'm going to change out of this doctor garb. I'll see you later." Hanji went prancing up the stairs.

"As energetic as ever," Isabel breathed, "I still don't know how Levi, or you, manage to live with her."

"You kinda get used to it I guess," Eren scratched his head. "You wanna help me with dinner. Levi should be back soon."

"You don't even have to ask," giving Eren a wide smile the two made their way to the kitchen.

  Because Levi's siblings were visiting Eren decided to make their favorite dishes: ham, green beans, Mac and cheese, and biscuits with apple butter. He had Isabel working on the vegetable and biscuits while Eren himself did the ham and Mac and cheese. The kitchen was slowly filling with the smell of delicious food which must have drawn Farlan out because once he came in he took over setting the table for everyone.

Dinner was almost done when the trio heard the front door open and close.

"Eren, I'm home."

"In the kitchen, Levi." Eren called back.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the kitchen. "Say, Eren, who's car is-" Levi's question stopped when he stepped into the room and catching sight of his two siblings. 

"Levi, why didn't you tell me Izzy and Farlan were coming for Christmas?" Eren went over to give his lover a welcome home kiss.

"Because, brat, I didn't know that they were. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? A little common curtesy would have been nice."

"But Levi," Farlan said, "we did. Or at least I did. Isabel forgot to when she called you."

Levi glanced over at his sister. "That was what you wanted to call me about?"

Isabel laughed embarrassed. "Yeah. But I got distracted."

"I know." Levi deadpaned. "And I don't remember you telling me anything Farlan."

"Oh, I told Petra."

It just so happened that at that moment Petra, Gunther, and Erd came into the kitchen.

"Hi everyone. Oh, Farlan, Isabel I'm so glad you could make it," Petra greeted. Her smile faltered when Levi gave her a withering glare.

"And just when were you planning to tell me Petra, that my siblings were coming."

"Weellllll..." Petra started.

"She wanted to Levi," Erd intervened, "but we thought it might be a nice surprise if we didn't."

"Well next time," Levi said tersely, "don't."

Eren gave Levi a hug. "Now Levi, don't be so hard on them. I know you've been wanting to see them. Now go sit down. Dinners almost done." Levi grumbled, not entirely sold on the situation but he was glad to see Farlan and Isabel.

Isabel came over to the shorter man. "Are you mad at me Big Bro?"

Levi sighed and pulled the girl into a hug. "No Iz. I'm not mad. I'm very happy to see you and Far."

Isabel returned the hug. "Me too."

***

It was unexplainable how Hanji's brain worked. Levi had given up trying to figure her out ages ago but he still caught himself thinking of how the woman managed to bounce from one thing to another at the drop of a hat. Take today for example. He and Erwin had been discussing some upgrades that need to be done on a particular hotel chain when she'd suddenly appeared and announced she was taking Levi out for lunch. In the middle of a meeting. Erwin had been no help; merely standing to the side as the brunette pulled from his office and his work.

Now here he was at a cafe a few blocks away sitting across from Shitty Glasses who had her face stuck in a menu. A waitress came up to their table; her short black hair pulled back with a few barrettes, her warm brown eyes matching her smiling face.

"Hello, my name is Cara and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?"

Hanji finally looked up from her menu. "I'll have a raspberry lemonade please." She replied cheerfully.

"Black tea," Levi said.

"Ok," Cara wrote down their drinks, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Once she'd walked away. Levi turned his gaze to his companion. She was apparently done with looking over her menu because she was looking right back at him. "So what was so urgent that you had to drag me from my meeting, four-eyes?"

"Can't I just want to hang out with my favorite vertically challenged friend?"

Levi gave her a piercing glare. "Maybe. If it wasn't you saying it."

Hanji laughed. "So skeptical of a simple friendly gesture."

"And rightly so considering your track record."

The conversation paused as Cara returned with their drinks. After she set down Hanji's and Levi's mug, she took their order with her same chipper voice. Writing down a chicken marinara grinder for his crazy friend and a caesar salad for himself, Cara left to put in their order.

"So," Levi said picking up their previous conversation," was there a reason for your unannounced arrival at my office and persistence in getting me to go to lunch with you?"

Hanji took several sips from her fruity drink before answering. Her wide grin gave him an unsettling feeling. "I'm sure you know, my grumpy companion, that Christmas is in two days."

"No," Levi deadpaned, "I hadn't noticed."

It was kind of hard with the constant Christmas music that had been playing since October and the steady increase in holiday merchandising.

Then a thought occurred to him and he boar into Hanji. "You’re not planning something stupid like a party for me are you."

If anything could be said about the brunette, it was that she had an excellent poker face when she wanted one. "Levi, I know you don't like the idea of parties or social gatherings-"

"Try detest." Levi took a sip from his cup.

"But," she pressed on, "maybe you should consider Eren's feelings."

This caught him slightly off guard. "What do you mean 'consider Eren's feelings'?"

Hanji sighed. "I just mean if you’re so adamant about not celebrating your birthday with a large group of people, at least consider doing something with just the two of you. It doesn't have to be anything big. I'm pretty sure taking him to dinner would be just fine. He would be ecstatic to do anything with you."

It was a rare moment where Levi had to admit the woman had a point. Despite her acclaimed advancements in her research, Levi was usually hard pressed to admit she had a valid opinion. But when it came to Eren and his feelings towards wanting to celebrate his lover's day of birth, Levi could not admit she was wrong. So instead of wasting valuable breathe arguing he decided to concede her this.

"But it's so short notice. Is there going to be anywhere open to make a reservation?"

Hanji was obviously not expecting his response because her eyes bulged out before a wide smile that surprising didn't split her face filled her features. "That's the spirit Levi! And what are you worried about? Let your money do the talking and make a reservation. Wait! Can I make a suggestion?"

Levi watched her warily. Her over enthusiasm left him feeling unsure whether he should have said anything at all. "You may."

"Take him to the restaurant at The Underground."

The Underground was a very successful hotel chain that Levi himself owned. Despite its upscale clientele, the hotel was open to more causal events and had a classy but fairly priced restaurant on the first floor.

Again, for the second time, Levi had to admit Hanji had presented a good idea. He nodded. "That sounds good. For once you've giving some good ideas Shitty Glasses."

Hani rolled eyes. "I'm chock full of good ideas Levi."

Levi snorted. "Yeah, sure. Whatever gets you through the day, four-eyes."

***

Something weird was up with Levi.

Christmas Day had started off the same as it normally did. Eren and Isabel had joined forces making breakfast - omelets - for everyone. After everyone had had their fill, they’d made their way to the living room where presents were exchanged. Isabel and Farlan had gotten Levi tickets to one of his favorite orchestras. Of course they had given him two. From Hanji, everyone had received a basket of goods, several of which were questionable in how good of an idea they were. For example, most of Eren's and Izzy's had been filled with candy. She had also gotten Erwin some tweezers "to maintain those eyebrows living on your face" she had teased.

Of course Levi had yet to give his present to Eren and Eren his. He figured it was more of a private thing for the two of them. Speaking of private, Eren's cheeks flamed at the reminder of what the short red head had gotten for him. She had pulled him aside before breakfast to give it to him which he was eternally grateful for. She had given him a wink while saying, "have fun with Levi tonight Eren."

No, the weird behavior from his lover had started in the afternoon and only got worse the later it got. He kept checking the time as though he had somewhere to be and when Eren asked he told him not to worry about it. When the sun started to set, Levi instructed Eren to take a shower and dress nicely. When Levi said this it meant casual wear such as t-shirts and sneakers were NOT an option. So with a puzzled look, Eren had done as instructed. After his grooming, Eren was wearing black dress jeans, a navy blue button up and charcoal vest. His hair was styled a little neater than he normally kept it. Levi gave him a once over and nodded. Eren almost didn't hear his affirmation because he was too caught up with how wonderful the dark haired man looked. Levi was wearing dark grey pants and a white shirt under a matching coat.

By now it was a little past seven and Levi rushed Eren down the stairs and out the door which was odd; Levi rarely, if ever, rushed. Eren couldn't help notice that everyone else was conveniently out of sight.

"What's going on Levi? Where is everyone?"

Opening the passenger door, Levi motioned for Eren to get in. "Nothing you need to worry about brat. Erwin took the others out to eat since we will be otherwise engaged."

"Oh." Was all Eren could get out.

Eren knew despite Levi's odd behavior he must really be looking forward to whatever it was he was take him to because otherwise Levi wouldn't have bothered driving out on Christmas night in the first place. The traffic was a little heavier than usual which was to be expected for such a holiday. Eren didn't mind though. As they made it further into the city, Eren had an inkling about where the other man was taking him but kept it to himself.

Levi soon pulled into the parking garage across the street from The Underground. He parked the car then proceeded to get out and walked around to Eren's side to open his door. Eren smiled up at him as he got out. Levi made no attempt to evade his gaze, offering his arm for Eren to take.

The Underground was a lot like other fancy hotels. It had several stories, top rate guest rooms, five-star service, and held multiple events annually. However, there was one feature that the hotel chain had become known for - its first floor. The first floor was below ground level. The entrance was at the bottom of stairs made of black stone that encompassed the entire building. Once inside, the aesthetics changed. Almost all of the first floor was open space, thereby showing off the cream-colored tiles with gold and silver flecks that spread across the floor. The front desk was off to the left, inconspicuous enough to not take away from the rest of the room but obvious enough that it was not hard to find. Thought the open floor there were several seating areas with assorted chairs and couches that invited both privacy and openness. Perhaps the most spectacular view was the fountain at the center. It was a simple circular fountain made of a type of silver that looked old; it gave the fountain a slightly weathered appeal.

Levi ushered Eren down into the lobby where the entrance of the hotel restaurant was located. Eren had not been inside the hotel often so he still found amazement of the elegance of the lobby. He always felt like he was walking into another plane of existence when he walked through the doors.

"Brat, pick your mouth up off the ground. We didn't come here to ogle the place." Levi's voice broke into his thoughts but didn't shatter his view.

Eren gave him a coy look. "Then what _did_ we come here for?"

"If you haven't figured it out then you can just wait till we get there."

Levi began walking, and as Eren was still link with him, followed. They made their way across the open floor drawing the attention of a few guests and employees. The two paid them no mind.  They turned down a short hallway that branched off from the main lobby. Levi soon drew up to a closed set of door that would lead into the dining area. A sign with elegantly black letters spelling RESERVED was placed on the door.

"I hope Hanji didn't do anything unnecessary. Oh, who am I kidding she probably did." Levi muttered.

Eren squeezed his arm. "Just let it go Levi. What does it matter if she meddled a little. At least well have the night to ourselves."

Levi gazed at him with a small smile. "Ok. I guess I can put off scolding Shit Glasses till tomorrow."

"That's the spirit," Eren grinned and released his boyfriend's arm to open the door.

A soon as he opened the door, the two were exposed to a bright light that vastly contrasted with the more muted light of the hallway. And then they heard it; several different voices shouting "Happy birthday Levi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to part 2!


	7. Gifts from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little grey box and the color black

Eren looked shocked. Levi couldn't tell if he himself was upset, angry, or just flabbergasted. Never would he have imagined that Hanji and the others would try pulling something like this. Try and succeeding. A level of suspicion filled him. Did Eren know about this? Was he the one who had put this entire 'surprise party' into action? Recovering from his initial shock, he turned to look at his taller lover. Eren had winced seem to take in the scene before them, but Levi could still detect confusion and astonishment in his eyes. That reaction eased his suspicion of the boy's involvement, but not enough for him to be satisfied.

"Eren," he muttered so only he could hear, "you wouldn't happen to know what the hell is going on, would you?"

"It's a party for you, my grumpy little friend," Hanji had taken the liberty of bring the stunned couple into the open space.

It seemed as though everyone was waiting for Levi's reaction before they went about socializing - Hanji's actions had managed to break the ice.

Levi scowled at her. "Thank you for stating the obvious, shitty glasses."

"You’re very welcome," and with that she left them to go speak with Petra.

"As I was saying," Levi continued in low voice that drew Eren's attention back to him, "did you know anything about this?"

He watched green eyes widen and then a violent shake of brown hair. "No, I had no idea. This is as much a shock to me as it is to you."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Eren gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah. I mean, several months back, Hanji asked for our schedules and stuff but I didn't know they were planning something like this."

"Really? How could that not have set off some kind of bullshit detector?"

The brunette gave him an affronted look. "It wasn't like this was two weeks ago Levi. I kind just figured Hanji was being nosy into our personal lives like she always is and forgot about it."

Levi sighed and pulled Eren's hand into his own, giving it a squeeze. "Ok, I'm sorry I came off a little strong. It's just hard to imagine something like that going unnoticed."

Eren gave him a smile and leaned down to kiss his lips. "I understand. But right now why don't we just enjoy the festivities and you can chew everyone out later. Preferably tomorrow."

"Oh? And why tomorrow?" Levi smirked.

His lover returned it in kind. "Because I'm going to be busy with a certain birthday boy ALL night."

***

Shortly thereafter Eren found himself in an animated conversation with his best friend Armin. Levi had left him to enjoy the party once he was satisfied that the entire event was Hanji's and the others idea and Eren was just as ignorant as he was. From what Eren could tell, his lover was more peeved that Hanji was involved than at the event itself, though Eren figured he wasn't too thrilled to be losing time for just the two of them.

"So I heard you moved into a new place," Eren gave the smaller blond a grin, "congrats."

"Thanks Eren. It's much better than the dorms were."

"That's good to hear. So Krista did your interior decorating?"

Armin's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, yes. I love what she did. Krista managed to get maximum storage with minimum clutter. And the color scheme, that girl sure knows her stuff. You should come over sometime and see."

He smiled at his friend, "Of course."

Eren took a sip of his drink while he glanced around. He spotted Levi across the room, speaking to a bald man Eren knew as Dot Pixis. There was a much younger woman standing next to him. Eren watched her shake Levi's hand and Pixis give a laugh.

"Eren?"

Armin's voice pulled the brunette's attention back to his best friend. Concerned blue eyes met his. 

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" Eren asked, a bit confused by his friend's concern.

Armin's eyes traveled over to where Levi was still talking with Pixis and the young woman. "He didn't give you a hard time did he? You know, before you joined the party?"

A chuckle escaped Eren. "Oh there's no need to worry Arm. We were just making plans for tonight, that's all."

"Oh, ok. That's good Eren," Armin gave him a weary smile, "I know he blew up at you two years ago for through a party like this. I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you again."

The comment sent a chill down his spine but Eren kept his smile on his face, if only so his blond friend wouldn't see the guilt that coursed through him. "It's ok Armin. Why don't we just enjoy the party?"

"Yeah," Armin gave him a wide grin at the suggestion.

Two years ago was a nightmare that Eren had yet to wake up from. They say hindsight is twenty-twenty and Eren could now see that that entire argument had mostly been his fault. Not Levi's. But it had been Levi who had apologized. And it was only recently that Eren acknowledge himself as the one who was to blame for everything - almost. Admittedly, at the time, Eren had only been with Levi for eight months and only six months before that had he met the man. So it was years of self-preservation and surviving on his own - therefore answering to no one by himself - that kept him from both telling Levi about the shooting as well as admitting that he was in the wrong. But now that he wanted to, he couldn't find a moment to bring it up. And with each passing day, the guilt just seeped further into him, spreading throughout the rest of his conscience.

Eren shook his head. Now was not the time to have such dark thoughts. It was Christmas and Levi's birthday. It was time to enjoy himself.

***

It wasn't a matter of minutes after Eren had gone to mingle with his friends that Erwin came over to him.

"I hope you weren't giving Eren a hard time, Levi."

"Tch. You need to get off my case Eyebrows. I didn't do anything." 

All the hulking bastard did was laugh. "Can't blame me though, Levi. You're not really subtle with your intentions sometimes."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't act like you had nothing to do with this. Shitty glasses isn't really known for her subtlety either so you had to have planned how she was to talk me into bringing Eren here for this thing."

Erwin clapped the shorter man on the back. "Guilty as charged. But you know," he met Levi's eyes, "this party wasn't really meant as a present for you."

A thin brow was raised, his voice incredulous. "Oh?" 

"This is for Eren from me, Hanji, Erd, Gunther, and Petra. Celebrating your birthday is something Eren takes great pride in and since you wouldn't let him do that,” Levi didn't miss the hint of melancholy in the other man's voice, "we decided to do it for him. So don't go making a fiasco of this one like you did two years ago."

Levi scoffed, "What happened two years ago is history Erwin. I'm not planning on repeating it."

"Good. Now why don't you loosen up and at least attempt to enjoy yourself."

And with those words Erwin left him.

Levi looked around at the twenty or so attendees. Most of them were either friends or close acquaintances, giving the party or more intimate feel. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. With that in mind, Levi made his way to the long table off to the side that held platter upon platter of first rate food as well as a variety of drinks. He picked up a flute of champagne and took a sip. He'd get something to eat later.  
Glass in hand, Levi moved away from the table. A few acquaintances wished him a happy birthday but no one really stuck around for a longer conversation which suited Levi just fine.

"Levi! How are you?" A boisterous voice stopped Levi and he turned to see a bald man of average height approach him; a you woman at his side.

"Pixis." Levi replied.

The man was an acquaintance who Levi knew only professionally but he was aware that Erwin knew him more personally. Dot Pixis was the Head of the Garrison Security Firm that was the head of its field. Levi had never heard of anyone being dissatisfied with the service.

"Oh don't give me that look Levi. You, of all the people here, should be enjoying the celebration," the man was a jovial man with an easy smile but those sharp eyes meant he didn't miss much.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pixis. This is just my face; nothing much I can do about it."

"Ahh. Erwin said you were a man with a permanent scowl on your face. Oh, how rude of me" Pixis turned to his companion, "my dear, this Mr. Levi Ackerman; CEO of Survey Corp and a good friend of Erwin's. Levi, this is my lovely daughter, Gwendolyn."

At the introduction, Levi finally took in the young woman. Gwendolyn was a beautiful girl with olive skin, light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a lavender gown that complimented her figure perfectly.

"Hello, Mr. Ackerman. It's nice to meet you," her voice hinted at the polite etiquette she had been raised on.

"Levi's fine. It's nice to meet you as well."

The girl's father gave a laugh. "There's no need for such formalities Gwendolyn. This is an informal event to celebrate the man's birthday."

Gwendolyn smiled brightly. "Well happy birthday then...Levi."

Normally Levi wasn't one to accept congratulations but he decided to make an exception in the case of present company. "Thank you, Gwendolyn."

A soft laugh was covered by a manicured hand. "Gwen is fine. Only my parents call me by my full name."

Levi nodded in agreement. A look on Pixis's face caught the shorter man's attention. The man was not one to impress on another man's personal life but the understanding eyes proved that he was just as aware of his daughter's...attraction to Levi as he was. He also knew that Pixis knew about his relationship with Eren; he didn't appear to want to divulge that information to Gwendolyn though.

"Now, Levi, you must join me and Gwendolyn for lunch some time. I feel somewhat impolite for not knowing one of Erwin’s closest friends despite having a close relationship with the man myself."

"Of course Mr. Pixis," Levi replied diplomatically.

They spent the next half hour discussion a variety of topics from politics to business to hobbies before Levi was finally able to pull himself away. Talking with Pixis was its own brand of exhausting - mostly because he was never sure when than man was joking. But somehow he had managed to survive and now he made a cursory glance around until he spotted Eren. The person in question was in a small group of people of similar age, three of which Levi recognized - Armin, Jean, and Sasha. There was also a shorter boy with buzzed hair who stood next to her. The group was laughing, it seemed, at the expense of his lover and the horsefaced idiot seeing as the two were glaring at each other. Levi just hoped it didn't escalate - for Jean's sake of course. 

It was when Armin had somehow calmed Eren down that the brunette looked up and met Levi's eyes. He offered him a grin and turned back to playfully punch Jean in the arm. Levi smirked at the wince that crossed the boy's face. He was really glad that Eren seemed to be having a good time. Hanji's words came back to him at the thought. This was a gift for Eren, who loved to socialize with his friends as well as show Levi how special he was. Speaking of gifts, Levi and Eren had yet to exchange gifts with one another. Levi was a little hesitant to give Eren his gift as it would surely be followed by an until now closed discussion, but he also knew that the gift would inevitably make the brat happy. Levi's only decision now was when to pull Eren from the party to go to the suite he had arranged for the night to give said gift to him. He didn't want to pull him away too soon. His eyes grazed over the radiant form of his lover. Fuck it. He was going to drag that brat with him - now - whether he wanted to or not.  
Levi slipped through the crowd effortlessly and made it to Eren's group of idiots before grabbing his wrist. Eren only had time to give him a questioning look before he was pulled away from his friends and dragged out the door.

***

Eren wasn't sure what was going on but it seemed that Levi had the sudden urge to pull him away from his friends. His arm was now fully in Levi's grip and the man showed no signs of releasing him. Not that Eren really minded. Levi stopped short at the elevator, pushing arrow up button.

"So Levi, where are you taking me?"

A moment passed before Levi said, "Don't act dense brat. Where does it seem like I'm taking you?"

Eren wrapped his free arm around Levi's waist and leaned his head towards the man's ear. "I think it looks like my lover wants to take me away from prying eyes so he can do dirty things to me."

The elevator opened and Eren had himself pulled inside. Levi quickly pressed the button to close the doors as well as the floor number which Eren was unable to see. Then, in a flourish of movement, the brunette was slammed into the elevator wall, a hard body pressed against his back.

"You horny bitch," Levi breathed into his ear, causing a shiver to run up his spine. It might also have been a reaction to something else equally hard being pressed against his lower back. Just as quickly as he had pressed up against him, Levi was suddenly not. Eren pulled away from the elevator wall and turned to see Levi standing a little way always from him. He soon resituated himself so that his back was now against the wall. The ride up was filled with sexual tension that didn't seem to alleviate despite the fact they were mere inches apart.

The elevator soon dinged and opened up on a floor that must have been pretty high up for Eren to see the cityscape from the walled window across from the elevators. Eren's hand was soon back in Levi's grasp as they made their way down the hall to one of the hotel rooms. Levi soon stopped in front of a white door with a plate beside it that read 538. Levi inserted the hotel key and opened the door, ushering him in before closing the door behind them.

It seemed as though Levi had had enough because he pushed Eren back against the wall, his mouth crushing against his lips. The kiss was full of need and lust. When Levi teased his bottom lips with his teeth, Eren complied with a groan. Their two tongues battled for dominance that was soon one by Levi. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, his fingers carding into his dark hair and taking hold. The sensation pulled a groan from the shorter man and Eren renewed his efforts. Levi was not one to be outdone and soon ground his clothes erection against Eren's own straining need.

Levi pulled away from the kiss giving them both much needed air. Eren looked into Levi's eyes blown with arousal and a blush dusting across his cheeks. Eren didn't imagine he looked much better.

"We need to hold on a moment," Levi's voice was a raspy breathe.

"Why," Eren leaned to nip at Levi's lips, "there's no reason to stop now."

Levi groaned at his ministrations but pulled away out of his reach. "There is a reason. I still need to give you your present brat."

Eren took a slow, calming breathe and pecked the other man’s lips and moved further into the suite. "Well let's get to it."

He could feel Levi’s exasperation, "You don't seem too broken up about stopping once you hear you're getting something, do you?"

Eren turned to him. "Nope."

This time Eren saw him roll his eyes . "Wait here while I get it."

Eren nodded and watched Levi make his way over to where their overnight bags sat next to the wall. It took him a minute rustle around before he had what he was looking for and was on his way back over to Eren who was still against the wall as his legs had decided they were out of commission for the moment. 

Eren wasn't able to see what Levi had with him but he knew it was small because there was no sign of anything bigger than the size of his hand with him. 

"Here." Levi held out his hand and Eren looked down to see the grey box sitting in the palm of his hand. 

Blood rushed to his cheeks and his heart pounded in his chest. It also appeared that Levi was also slightly nervous; like he was unsure of how Eren would react. Eren wasn't sure himself but he found his hand reaching to take the box from Levi and hold it safely in his own hands as though he was afraid it would shatter otherwise. His heart continued to pound and he had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could bring himself to open the lid.

His breathe hitched at what he saw. "Oh my god...Levi," his voice only a whisper but somehow seemed loud in the quiet space.

Nestled inside the grey box was something Eren had given up on ever seeing again - a brass key three inches long. He was enraptured as he drew it out of the box by a black leather cord that had not been there the last time he had seen it. The key was old and had it not been for the name etched onto it, Eren may not have been convinced of what he held in his hand. 

"How did you find it?" Eren finally took his eyes off of his mother's keys to look at Levi.

Levi met his gaze which seemed relieved but still wary of the situation. "I'm not entirely sure as Hanji was the one who located it so if you want specifics you'll have to talk to her. After she found it in some collectors care, I contacted them and we were able to come to an agreement. I then figured to be on the safe side to have it fashioned into a necklace for you to keep it with you."

Eren grasped the key in his hands and held it close to him. It had been so long since he'd held the familiar weight. It brought back a sense of security in having it back in his possession. 

It also brought back the weight of guilt over what had transpired as a result of its absence. If Eren had believed in fate he might say this was the universe's way of giving him an opening to say what he had been meaning to say for a long time. But he didn't and he knew it would only be by his own power that anything moved forward.

"Is this ok Eren?" Levi's voice snapped him back and it was only now that he noticed Levi wanted some kind of sign as to whether it was the right decision to give this piece of his life back to him, tonight of all nights.

And he should have known that it would be Levi who would feel the uncertainty of what had happened two years ago. Eren had been the one to shut down any further communication of this particular topic so it must have taken a lot for Levi to try broaching the topic once more. 

It also showed how much this man loved him for him to go through so much to get this key back for him.

It was time he returned the favor.

It was time to ease the guilt he knew he had instilled into Levi as a result of his own selfishness.

"Levi," his voice was soft and full of emotions he didn't know how to put a name to, "there's something I should have told you a long time ago. And I need you to let me say it now, ok?"

He waited and when Levi realized he wasn't going to continue without an answer, he nodded. Eren took one more glance at the key then plunged in. "It wasn't you're fault."

He could tell Levi wanted to say something but didn't once he realized Eren wasn't done.

"It was my fault and I was too stupid and stubborn to say otherwise. And, god Levi, how I wanted to make it up to you and tell you I was sorry but I knew it wasn't that simple because I'm the one who burned that bridge. The subject was practically taboo and I forced you to live with that and all the guilt I must have made you feel - I wish I could make it right back then, but I know I can’t so I want to do the right thing now," he took his lover’s face between his hands so that he could look into Levi's eyes, "it was not your fault. You had no reason to apologize; there was nothing for you to apologize for and that I pushed you into that situation is unfair to you no matter how right I thought I was in my actions. I need you to know and understand that Levi; it was never your fault. It was entirely mine, ok? Is there any way you could possibly forgive me and my stupidity?"

Levis eyes had gone wide at his confession and Eren was a little worried when he didn't show any reaction when he finished. But then Levi gave him a soft smile that made Eren fall for him all over again.

"You're right about one thing; you are a stupid shitty brat. Though I already knew that from the moment I met you. And that’s why I would normally say you have nothing to be sorry for. What happened is in the past and while neither one of us really handled it well, it was still early in our relationship so things were bound to go wrong as we learned about each other. But I also know you did this to finally resolve that matter completely so I do forgive you. I already have otherwise I would have dropped your ass a long time ago."

Eren laughed at that. "Are you sure about that? I know how much you love my ass."

Levi smirked at him. "Shut up brat and let me put that on for you," he gestured at the key that was still in his hand.

Eren nodded and handed it to the raven who then reached around him to clasp the necklace around his neck. Eren looked and touched the key with his fingertips. It felt so good to have it back. He then gave a grateful smile that the raven just rolled his eyes to. "Thank you." Thank you for this piece of my life back. Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you for loving me.

Levi pressed his lips to Eren's lips in a chaste kiss. Eren welcomed the contact and tried to make it last longer before Levi pulled away. "You’re welcome brat. I’m glad you like your gift."

That’s right. This was Levi's Christmas gift to him. 

"Since were in the spirit of giving," Eren whispered hotly into Levi's ear, "why don't I give you mine?"

Eren didn't miss the shiver that coursed through Levi's body. "Yeah. I’d like that."

Eren gave him a seductive smirk. "Good. Now I need you to sit on the bed and not get up till I tell you, ok?"

The shorter man nodded and made his way to the queen sized bed where he sat down on its edge and gazing back at Eren, arousal clear on his face and in his eyes. God, how Eren loved this man.

Eren wasn't sure how Levi would react to his present but if Levi's behavior was any indication then Eren didn't think he was going to hate it. A hand moved to undo the button on his vest and the fabric slid off his shoulders and down his arms until it fell on the floor by his feet. It took seconds for Levi to realize what exactly it was that Eren was doing. Eren smirked. If all Levi thought he was getting was a strip tease then he was about to be in for a surprise. His blue shirt was next to go; showing of his tanned skin and tattoos. Eren didn't take his eyes from his lover as he undid the button of his pants. It was time for the big reveal. He felt the fabric fall to the ground but he kept his eyes on Levi. A gasp fell from his lips and the heat of lust filled the man's entire being.

It seemed that Levi liked Isabel's gift for Eren. Underneath his clothes were a pair of knee high black socks that accentuated his long legs and a pair of black panties that weren't doing a good job of covering his erection.

"Oh my god Eren," Levi breathed.

Eren walked the handful of steps to Levi's sitting form where he leaned down to give the man a kiss. Levi took that as an invitation and pulled Eren's head closer to his own bringing their lips even closer. Levi invaded his mouth like a starved man and the brunette tried to fight his own need for more than just this kiss. But he still had something more to do. He moaned as he pulled back away from Levi.

Levi didn't seemed too keen on the idea either. "You’re going to be the death of me." He felt Levi rub his fingers lightly up and down Eren's clothed legs. "You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now."

Eren gave Levi his own heated gaze. "I can imagine but," he sank to his knees, pushed Levi’s legs wide so he had room to move closer, "there’s one more thing before I let you have your way with me."

His hands moved swiftly to undo Levi’s pants and bring them down, along with his boxers, to reveal his hard cock. It was red and had a few white beads of cum spilling from the head. "You’re beautiful."

Levi huffed. "Me or my dick."

Eren flashed his teeth at him. "Both." And then proceeded to take Levi into his mouth. At first he just paid attention to the head, giving it several licks and nips, drawing a few groans from his lover. He slowly began to take the full length into his mouth. Once he had taken him in as far as he could, Eren started to bob his head, slipping Levi’s cock in and out. At some point Levi had threaded his fingers into his hair and pulled as Eren became more creative with his tongue. Levi moved his hips in time with Eren’s bobs and it wasn’t long till Levi came undone, letting out a few groans and curses. "Damn Eren...youre so hot and wet..."

Eren hummed in reply causing a particular string of curses that included 'shit', 'fuck', and 'damn brat' to slip from Levi’s mouth.

Levi tried to let Eren know he was about to release but the brunette ignored him and instead took him all the way to the root. Not long after, the raven released his load down Eren's waiting throat. Once there was no more, Eren pulled back slowly, making sure to keep his lips wrapped around the head till he had every last drop cleaned from Levi's spent cock.

Eren gazed up to the heavenly sight of his usually stoic boyfriend now with hazy eyes, red cheeks, and eyes blown wide with adoration and lust. Eren had never seen a sight more lovely. He pushed up onto his knees to give him a deep slow kiss filled with love. 

"I love you Levi." 

"Love you too brat. I think I like you in black." Levi rasped.

Eren grinned against his lips. "Merry Christmas Levi."


	8. Give as Good as You Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gets fed, Marco needs help, and Eren is pissed

New Year’s resolutions were stupid. Who decided that a new year meant coming up with something to change about yourself to make you seem like a better person? And then not accomplish that goal anyway? That was why Levi didn't make New Year’s resolutions. If there was something he wanted to change then he wasn't going to wait for a new year to come around to do something about it.

However while he wasn't much for the concept, it appeared Eren might be. Otherwise why would he give Levi a book on how to get along with your pet? Specifically, their cat, Rivaille, who despised Levi. The feeling was mutual. But if Eren really expected him to put forth an effort then Levi couldn't very well ignore it. In fact, Eren would probably make sure that it was impossible for him to ignore. The little shit was stubborn like that. If nothing was done, he would probably lock the two of them in a room until they got along. Levi didn't like the idea of that. Mostly cause he would be the one coming out with the wrong end of the stick if that did happen; because where Levi would be unarmed, that little hellion had both teeth and claws at his disposal and had no qualms in using them - leaving the man a bloody mess. Not that Levi would ever seriously injure an animal or take a weapon to such a creature; no matter how deep those claws may sink into his skin.

And it was because he wanted to avoid that entire situation that he was in the living room. Alone. With Rivaille. Everyone else was out. Eren was off spending time with his little blonde friend. That was good. No one around to see him loose his composure over a ball of fur. Hanji especially would talk about it for weeks (if he was lucky). Green slit eyes watched him approach, hissing as he drew closer to where Rivaille was laying on the couch.

By the end of this ordeal Levi had only one thing to say: Eren was damn lucky Levi loved him enough to put up with this shit.

***

Eren was super excited to finally get to spend time with his best friend. It had been a couple weeks since Armin had extended him an invitation to visit his new apartment but Eren hadn't had a chance until now to do so. Two major holidays made the restaurant busy and while that was good because it made Eren's paycheck look very nice, it didn't leave much free time.

Armin had informed Eren that since he was coming over that he was cashing in on that meal the brunette owed him. To sweeten the deal Armin even said he would get the ingredients Eren would need. The plan was for the brunette to make stir fry for the two of them and for the two to just hang out and have a good time.

It was gonna be awesome.

Eren showed up around four. He made his way to the second floor and found Armin's door. It didn't take the blonde long to answer after he knocked. Armin got him in a crushing hug before he even made it in the door.

"Oh my god Eren, it’s so good to see you," he gushed.

Eren laughed good-naturedly and returned the hug. "Hey Armin. I just saw you the other week."

His friend released him and gave him a playful pout. "It’s not the same and you know it."

Armin moved back to allow Eren inside. "Yeah, I know. It’s been a while since we hung out."

Armin nodded in approval as they moved further into the apartment. Eren only got a glimpse of the living room as he was led into the kitchen where the ingredients he had requested were all set out and washed. He gave an appreciative hum as he made himself at home in the kitchen.

"So do you want some help or do you got it?"

"If you wouldn't mind turning on the stovetop, that’s all the service I’ll need from you," Eren gave him a wide grin and got to work. He set about cutting up the vegetables and the meat - beef at Armin's request - while Armin sat at the bar to keep him company. They spent the time catching up on the things in their lives they hadn't gotten around to at the party. Armin talked about how he was planning a trip to Italy later that year. He hadn’t mentioned it before because it was only in the last few days it became official. Armin was going with some fellow interns as part of a program for the company he was a part of. Eren caught his friend up on what was going on in the lives of Levi and Hanji. Armin always had sort of a soft spot for the fellow scientist slash doctor. They would talk for hours sometimes about things that went completely over Eren's head.

Eventually, they got around to what had happened Christmas night after Eren had been whisked away Levi. "That's _so_ wonderful of him to get you that missing heirloom. It must have been really special for you."

"It was," Eren smiled softly at the memory.

"And I’m glad you got to resolve that drama from two years ago. I know it was really eating you up."

The brunet just nodded as he started adding the different ingredients into the pan little by little.

"Soooo," Eren could hear the sly smirk in his friend's voice, "for such an awesome gift I'm sure you gave something just as awesome in return."

Armin lifted a skeptical eyebrow when Eren started to tell him. "So you gave him a blowjob for his birthday?"

His blush became ten shades of red. "No. That was just a bonus cause Izzy had to go and give me...stuff for Christmas."

"Uh-hu," the blond didn't sound too convinced.

Turning the stove off, Eren turned to look at his friend. "It’s true. I originally got him some exotic teas for his Christmas present since he mentioned wanting to try some. I also got him two tickets to a play for his birthday."

"A play? Which one?"

"The Tempest." Eren replied.

"Shakespeare? What made you chose that for a gift?"

Eren laughed. "You know he asked me the same thing."

Armin looked at him expectantly. "Well. I’m waiting for an answer."

Eren didn't answer right away as he was preparing plates of stir fry that he then brought over to where Armin was sitting. He placed the plates down and took a seat beside his friend. "I got him those tickets because a certain someone's sister is acting in it."

Armin took a bite of his requested meal and moaned in appreciation. "I swear Eren, you're wasted as a server. This is amazing."

Eren just chuckled as he started digging into his own food.

"So Izzy's gonna be in it? How did Levi not know?

"Apparently she's kept everything tightlipped and made Farlan swear not to tell him about it. The only reason I knew was because I was struggling for a gift and Izzy had mercy on me."

"Well I'm glad it all worked out. Has the play opened yet?"

"No, it's not for another couple of weeks. I got advanced tickets."

Armin gasped. "Eren. I never thought I’d see the day you indulged in the art of nepotism."

Eren nudged the other with his shoulder and the two laughed at Armin's antics. Eren wouldn't give this up for the world.

***

Jean was ecstatic. Why shouldn't he be? He'd finally gotten the courage to ask Marco out. And that wonderful boy said yes. So Jean felt that he was more than entitled to feel elated by his fortune. Of course _now_ he was glad that he had been able to go through with it, but the days leading up to him actually asking Marco out were nerve-racking. Especial since he'd seen Eren talking with Marco a few other times besides the first time he'd seen them in the break-room.

Jean's brow furrowed. Why was that moron getting so cozy with his hopefully-to-be boyfriend anyway? Didn't he have his own grumpy midget - a fucking rich midget - to get cozy with? So he could keep his tan mitts off.

It wasn’t like the two-toned male hated Eren. He'd known Eren more than half their lives. He just strongly disliked him. But that didn't mean Jean didn't respect Eren and the things he had accomplished. Getting out of Shinganshina had been good for him. Jean couldn't remember the brunet ever been this full of life. Though he supposed being in a gang for five years of your life wasn't the best way to live a fulfilling life. But Eren had done it - maybe not being happy in it but certainly not hating it - until he'd met Levi and found a better way to live.

But that was entirely different from that crazy bastard trying to go after Marco. All means of respect and understanding were left by the wayside when Marco was involved.

"Hey Jean? I'm really glad you invited me out tonight."

A sweet voice brought Jean out of his thoughts.

That was right.

He was here with Marco. Not Eren.

He should focus on Marco.

That’s what he was going to do. And stop thinking about that idiot.

Good plan.

"No prob. I'm glad you made the time to hang out with me."

Their outing wasn't anything too fancy. Jean had invited Marco over for a movie night. The two were going to order pizza when they got to Jean's place, but they had decided to stop by a convenience store to pick up other snacks and drinks before they headed there.

Marco was currently looking at the chips. When asked what kind he wanted, Jean had said he didn't care, that whatever Marco wanted was fine with him. Jean had already picked out three liter sodas and some sour candies.

He was just waiting for his date to finish picking out what he wanted when he heard the ding of the door open, signaling a customer entering the store. Though it was a convenience store, it wasn't as small as some others were. The layout was wider and longer to accommodate to more merchandise and more space for customers to move about. Because of this, the chime of the door opening was set so that in the case an employee was in the back, they could tell when there was a customer in the store.

So Jean didn't think much of the noise and just went back to talking with Marco.

That is, until the first shot of a gun went off.

***

After finishing most of the stir fry, Armin gave Eren a tour of the rest of the apartment, explaining little details of what Krista had down to make the space more 'Armin' like the collage painting of different cultures that hung in the living room or the cozy library she had made out of one of his spare rooms. Once the tour was done, the two moved back to the living room where they continued to talk while playing Mario Kart.

"So when's Mikasa bringing her girlfriend over?" Armin asked as he made a sharp turn as to not fall into the lava below.

Eren dropped some banana peels. "She said they'd be over sometime next week."

"Cool."

A lull fell as the final lap came with the two friends racing for first place. Armin won by seconds.

"Another?" Eren challenged.

Armin grinned. "Bring it on."

While choosing the next track, Eren's phone went off. One look at the caller ID showed Jean was calling him. Something unsettling set into his stomach. Throughout their entire relationship, Jean had _never_ called him. Either he would text or Eren would call him. So for Jean to call him at all, something must be really wrong.

Armin must have noticed his hesitation because he muted the sound on the TV as Eren answered.

"Hello, Jean?"

"E-Eren!? Is that you?" Jean's distressed voice replied.

Something was _very_ wrong.

"Is something wrong Jean? I thought you were hanging out with Marco tonight," Eren said calmly. Panic would only make the situation worse.

"Ye-es...they just, and Marco,...blood everywhere, I didn’t know what, else to do..."

A chill ran down Eren's spine and he went still. Everything zeroed in onto this one moment.

 

Under any other circumstances, Jean would have had it out for him even knowing about his plans with Marco. The stressed panic in his friend's voice at the mention of 'Marco' and 'blood' left Eren feeling nervous.

But he knew to visibly express that would only fuel Jean's own distress.

So very calmly, almost emotionlessly, Eren asked, "Explain what happened, Jean."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Armin turn the TV off and give him a worrying look.

"I-I-I dont...four guys came... We-we were pickin-g, snacks...robbing...Marco tried t-t-to st-stop, bu--t ...shot h-him...so much r-red...p-pulled h-him ...blood...I-I...Eren...i can’t..."

"Jean."

Jean stopped rambling. Eren could more or less figure out what was going on, but if anything was going to be done Jean needed to calm the hell down.

"Jean," he said again, "what do you want me to do?"

"W-what?"

Eren took a deep breathe. "You called me Jean. Have you already contacted the police?"

"N-no... Didnt think..."

"Ok," Eren cut him off he could go off on another panicked ramble, "then you made the decision to contact me over the authorities Jean. Do you want me to contact the necessary parties or do you want me to come take care of it?"

Eren knew it would take a lot for Jean to bring Eren back to his violent past, but Eren also knew Jean knew he’d do anything for his friends.

"I-I-"

"You need to decide now Jean before Marco gets any worse. Are you putting pressure on the wound?"

"Yes," Jean's voice was steadier than it had this entire call, "I-I think th-the first option Eren."

Eren took a deep breathe. "Ok. This is what is going to happen. You stay low and take care of Marco. Keep pressure on the wound. Where are you?"

"S-sina Avenue...convenience store."

"Ok. As soon as I hang up with you, I'm going to call the police and the hospital and they will be at your location in ten minutes. I need you to stay strong until then. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah. And thanks Eren." Jean's voice was soft with exhaustion.

"Don't thank me yet Jean. I'm going to hang up now. Sit tight."

***

As soon as Eren hung up with Jean, he pressed a button on his phone and put it to his ear. Though his stance appeared calm, Armin knew his best friend was deathly serious. His usually green eyes were tinted strongly with the golden flecks that were other times hard to see.

"Hannes. It's me Eren...no, something has come up and I need your assistance a.s.a.p..." Eren quickly filled in the details to the detective on the other end. Armin had met the blond man a few times and knew he would do practically anything for Eren – legal or otherwise.

The call didn't last much longer and Eren was making his second call.

"Nanaba...yes, it's me. I need a favor...I know you've been moved to a different position, but I was hoping you could pull some strings...it's very important Nan...life and death serious..."

Once again, Armin was reminded that Eren used to be the head of a lethal gang. The blond hadn't been close to his best friend at the time. He mostly hung out with Mikasa and only saw him in passing. So this was the first time he was getting a glimpse of the Eren of the past. Armin had no doubt Eren was much deadlier than the glimpse he was seeing now. The controlled anger and calculating calm the brunet was portraying in his voice and demeanor was a certain amount of terrifying that Armin hoped he would never witness the full brunt of.

"Armin?"

He was jolted from his revelation by the softness of Eren's voice that he hadn’t used since before Jean's call. He looked to see Eren had finished his call with Nanaba and was now giving him a serious yet concerned look. The gold of his eyes dimmed slightly.

"Yeah Eren?"

"I'm sorry our night got ruined but...something happened with Jean and Marco."

Armin had been able to deduce as much from the conversation and the seriousness that Eren rarely showed. "It's ok. What happened?" Cause he still did not have all the details.

"The convenience store where they were shopping was getting robbed. Somehow Marco ended up shot. I’m not too sure of all the details. Jean was too agitated for me to ask and time seemed of the essence so I didn’t ask."

Nerves and worry ran through Armin's body making him sick – his stomach protesting the food he had just recently eaten. No wonder Eren was on edge. "What can we do to help?" He couldn't just stay there and do nothing - their friends needed them.

"I’ve already got Hannes on his way with some officers to apprehend the culprits. And Nanaba is having an ambulance sent and getting Trost General ready for Marco's arrival. So there's not much else we can do. I’m going to head over to the hospital if you want to come with me."

Armin nodded and went to get his shoes and coat. It wasn't long before they were out the door and in Eren's car. It just seemed simpler to take one vehicle and Eren's Mini was closer. The ride over was fast - Eren was pushing the speed limit, if he was even following it - and tense. It was frustrating not knowing what kind of condition Marco was in. It had. To be pretty bad if a hospital was needed. Anger also managed to well up inside Armin that anyone would shoot such a kind and innocent person like Marco. The freckled male didn’t like conflict so he didn't think Marco would have antagonized the robbers so how had he ended up bleeding on a convenient store floor? It seemed like he wasn't going to get any answers until they met up with Jean.

Eren's phone went off, cutting the tension.

"Hello?"

Armin watched Eren as his face went through many emotions before it became unreadable - blank. The hand Eren still had on the steering wheel went white from how tightly he held it.

"I see. Thank you Hannes...no i won’t do anything stupid. I leave the rest to you." And he hung up.

"Armin, a slight change in plans. I’m going to drop you off. There's something I need to take care of and then I’ll come back. Ok?"

"Ok." Armin nodded hesitantly.

  What could Eren possibly have to do that was more important than being there for their friends?

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

***

Help arrived approximately eleven minutes later like Eren said. In a flash of lights and sounds, three of the four assailants had been apprehended. Jean didn't even know the series of events until after the paramedics had come and gotten his friend on the gurney and into ambulance. He had been so focused on what Eren had told him - to keep low and hold the pressure - that everything around him had faded into the background.

He was allowed to ride in the back with Marco and two medics as long as he stayed out of the way. There was a lot of medical jargon thrown about that he wasn't sure. His senses were listening for any sign that Marco was crashing, but they were able to keep him stable till they got to Trost General Hospital, where the brunet was timely pulled from the ambulance and into the OR.

Somehow, in the commotion, he had been able to give accurate information to the nurse. When he asked Jean if the patient's family had been notified, Jean could only shake his head and dread the phone call he was going to have to make the Bott parents.

The call was short and tense as Jean gave Mr. Bott an undetailed account of why his son was now in the hospital. The details could wait until they saw Jean in person.

It was not long after he hung up that a short head of blond hair rushed toward him. He had only seconds to prepare himself before Armin came barreling into him, arms tight around his waist.

"I’m so glad you're ok. How's Marco? Did they say how serious it is? Will he be ok?"

"Hold on Armin. Deep breathes," Jean had had to do that numerous times that night, "Marco's in the OR and they haven't told me much; I'm not family. I contacted the Botts and they'll be here around one." Armin nodded and took a seat in the chair next to him.

"Where's Eren?" It just now occurred to the two-toned male that the one person he _expected_ to be there wasn't.

He noticed Armin fidget. "Well...he said he had something he needed to take care of so he just dropped me off," before Jean could blow up at such an insensitive act, Armin hurriedly continued, "he got a call from Hannes on the way here and I don't think it was good. It was like he was trying to appear calmer than he was. I think it was about what happened at the store.”

Jean deflated. "Oh."

"But he said he'd come right back as soon as he's done," Armin said, trying to lift his spirits.

"Yeah. I just hope that fucker doesn't go and do something stupid."

"I think that's what Hannes told him. He said he wouldn't."

"That's what he said, but that doesn't matter if he thinks what he's doing isn't stupid."

***

Kyle couldn't believe his luck...or his misfortune. In the moments before the cops had shown up, the teen had managed to get out, leaving the newbies behind to take the heat. He didn't feel too conflicted about it. They hadn't been in the Trost Oppressors for long so they didn't have previous records like he did.

Also, those idiots hadn't shot anyone – like he had. So of course he couldn't stick around, especially if that do-gooder ended up dead or something. Again he wasn't too upset about that possible outcome but for the minor inconvenience it might cause him. It was all just a game to Kyle; a way to let loose his slightly violent tendencies while being away from his parent's constant nagging.

As soon as he was safe he met up with the other members of his gang: Austin, Brady, and Ethan; all of whom had been in this for as long as he was. They met up in a back alley on the poorer, more dimly lit side of town. Telling them of what had happened, the others laughed along with him as they drank some canned beer. There was just something about the misfortune of others that got him giddy.

Maybe it was because he and his friends were too loud, or maybe it was just because there was no possibility in their minds that they could be caught, that Kyle only gathered that they were not alone when something metallic scrapped against the asphalt. Everything went silent as they look to see a figure standing several feet away from them close to the opening of the alley. The lights were bad so all Kyle could make out was that the figure was male and close to their own age.

"You lost, man?" Brady joked and the others gave a chuckle.

Kyle wasn't able to, his eyes stuck on the lead pipe in the guy's hand.

"You morons weren't as hard to find as I thought." The voice was cold as ice and lacked any emotion.

"What was that bud? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Ethan stood, taking offense to the stranger's comment.

The figure didn't seem to hear him as he continued closer, the pipe over his shoulder. "When I heard the incident was a result of a local gang, I thought I was going to have to get serious but it turns out you're just a pack of pathetic children."

One thing Kyle didn't like was when people underestimated him. "Look here loser. Who do you think you are that you can talk to us like that? We could tear you apart."

Golden eyes looked directly at him. The stranger had conveniently halted where a shred of light was cast. The stranger was only slightly taller than Kyle with messy brown hair. Eyes he once thought gold were actually a vibrant green. And he didn't look like he gave a damn about anything, his face a mask. Kyle was reminded of a demon watching his prey.

Kyle took an unconscious step back.

"I'd like to see you try."

"I think I've had enough of you," Kyle said not liking this unexplainable hesitation he was feeling.

He moved forward, pulling the gun he had used on that guy at the store and readied himself to aim at the stranger. But he didn’t get the chance. Kyle didn’t see how he did it but the brunet had managed to get up close to him and take control of his gun, repositioning it and firing off a shot to his abdomen. All he could feel was excruciating pain as he fell to the ally floor, gripping his stomach.

"It makes me sick," the stranger said as he pressed his shoe into Kyle's wound, "to even think that you babies would even call yourselves a gang. Where I'm from, none of you would even last one day-"

From the corner of his eye, Kyle caught one of the guys, he thinks it’s Brady, try to attack the stranger, but to no avail.

The male makes use of the pipe he had dropped in the struggle with Kyle and swings it until it impacted with Brady's skull. There's a sickening crunch as Brady falls unconscious on the ground. Someone is sick on the pavement by Kyle can’t tell who. Bile rises in his throat.

It only now as the stranger moves in towards the other two that real, unaltered fear courses through him. Who the hell is this man that has managed to take two of them out without seeming to break a sweat? It was completely terrifying.

"There is a difference," the stranger continues, "between a kiddy game of ‘gang-members’ and the real deal. It's just unfortunate that you didn’t realize the difference before tonight. I don’t take kindly to people harming my own, so you should understand why I can’t let you get away with this, no matter how naive you are."

By this point, the gold eyed fiend has somehow incapacitated the others and was back at Kyle's side. He knelt down, the lead pipe absent but something had taken its place - a small dagger.

"Something you may not know, Kyle," the fiend said conversationally, "is that from the moment I stepped in here, I knew which one  of you I was here for."

"H-how'd you kno-ow my name?"

A malicious grin came across the fiend’s face, one that would haunt Kyle's dreams for a very long time. "I have friends in high places and I also know you're the one who shot Marco."

"W-who?"

A searing pain lessened the gunshot wound only slightly as the dagger was imbedded in his shoulder and twisted. "Don't. Pretend. You don't know who he is. You shot him not three hours ago. I would think your memory wasn't that short, no matter how much blood you've lost."

Marco. The store. A freckled brunet. So this must be his friend. Or a devil with a weird sense of justice. "Y-yer uh d-devil."

The dagger was pulled unceremoniously from his shoulder. "No. I'm no devil," the blade was stabbed into the wound in his abdomen.

"I'm a Titan."

***

He arrived at the hospital a short time later, after informing Hannes where the other members of the Trost Oppressors were. He snorted at the name. Eren was thankful he had calmed down enough after rendering Kyle unconscious to be able to think clearly. It had been over three years since he had last fell into that deep void of darkness.

 

It hadn’t been easy getting out of it.

Enough time had passed that Marco had since been moved from the OR and into his own room. He had found Nanaba, who used to be a paramedic until he got his nursing license and became a Head Nurse, who updated him on Marco's condition. Though he had lost a lot of blood, the wound in his chest hadn't been fatal and the bullet had been easily retrieved. The shooter, Nanaba had said, wasn't a good shot (or Marco was just lucky, was Eren's opinion).

Marco had gotten through surgery with little difficulty and was now in a patient room on the third floor. Eren thanked Nanaba, both for the information and also for the timely manner that he got things done earlier that night.

Eren took the elevator up to the floor specified and soon found Marco's room. Sliding the door open, the brunet was met with a heartwarming sight. Marco was lying asleep on the bed, Jean was on the side closest to the window, grasping Marco's left hand in his own as the rest of him was leaned over on the bed, also asleep.

Armin, who Eren had not expected to still be there, was sitting in the sofa chair against the wall, a book in his hand.

When Eren opened the door, his blond friend looked up at him; a look of relief crossed his face. "Oh Eren, you came."

He smiled and walked over to envelope Armin in a much needed hug. "Me too. Has Marco woken up yet? Nanaba didn't know."

Armin shook his head into his shoulder. "No. But he should some time tomorrow was what the doctor said."

"That's good." Just sliver of anger made it into Eren's voice but Armin must have heard it, the blond was too perceptive sometimes, and pulled out of his arms to look at him.

"Are you ok? Were you able to take care of whatever it was you needed to take care of?”

They both knew Armin had a pretty good idea of what Eren had gone and done.

Eren thought of the boy whose skull he had made a dent in, the other two whose limbs he had broken. Then he thought of Kyle and the blood he had drawn from the coward's body. How he had begged for Eren to stop. And he had...eventually.

"Yeah, I was."


	9. And Sometimes Your Past Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shares, Jean confesses, and unexpected guests arrive.

It came as no real surprise that it wasn’t until after the events had already occurred that Levi got wind of what had happened. It had not even been Eren who had informed Levi that Marco had been the victim of a shooting. No. That news had come from Erwin who had gotten a call from Hanji that she had seen Marco being rushed down the hall on a gurney and that she had later on seen Armin and Jean. Of course Levi’s first response to the news was if Eren was all right. Just because Marco was the only one Hanji had seen didn’t mean his lover was in the clear. At the time Erwin hadn’t known, saying he had tried calling the brunette’s phone but it had gone directly to voicemail. Levi had wasted no time in trying to call Eren himself on his office phone as his cell was currently connected to Erwin. However, what was different from Erwin’s case was that when Levi called, he didn’t get to voicemail. He was hung up on.

 

Not knowing what that meant, Levi felt uneasy. Either Eren was incapable of answering or he chose not to answer. Both situations were a sign that something was wrong. Levi instructed Erwin to contact Hanji and get as much information about the situation as he possible could.

 

“Of course. I’ll get right on it. And I’m sure Eren is fine Levi. Don’t worry.” Were Erwin’s parting words.

 

Rationally, Levi knew that his lover was a strong individual who could not be harmed easily. But he also knew that no one was invincible and that it would be naïve to think that Eren was capable of such a feat. So Levi spent the few hours in his company office, catching up on some work and trying desperately to not let his nerves get the best of him. It seemed to help only a little and when his cell rang, Levi was grasping it like a lifeline.

 

“Yes? Erwin?”

 

His friend and confidant proceeded to give him all the details that Hanji had been able to uncover as well as a report from Detective Hannes that informed Levi that Eren had taken a proactive part in apprehending the culprits that had shot Marco and tried to rob the store. Intel from a Head Nurse Nanaba also indicated Eren had made sure any and all foreseeable injuries were tended to.

 

Levi let out a sigh of relief he had been holding since Erwin’s first call. But then he tensed. From the information he had, only Jean and Marco had been at the actual scene and Eren had made phone calls, presumable from Armin’s apartment since that was where he had said he was going the day before – it was now after midnight. If that was true, then where was Eren? Armin had been spotted at the hospital shortly after the ambulance had brought Marco in. There was no way that Eren would not be there for his friends.

 

It would take something drastic for him not be at Trost General.

 

“Where’s Eren?”

 

There was a pause on the other end. “I don’t know Levi. As far as I can say, he dropped his friend Armin off and went off somewhere. No one knows where he is or been able to contact him. Although…” Erwin trailed off.

 

“Just spit it out Eyebrows.” Levi was doing his best not to have the worst case scenario flashing through his mind.

 

“Detective Hannes informed me that he had in custody three perpetrators. After interrogating them, it turns out there was a fourth who skipped out before the authorities showed up.”

 

“What has that got to do with –”

 

Unless…

 

It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility Levi supposed. In fact, it seems like something Eren would do. But was that really the case?

 

He wasn’t sure.

 

And he supposed he wasn’t going to find out until he saw Eren next. Whenever that was going to be.

 

“Thank you, Erwin. I really appreciate it. I’ll be heading home soon. Hopefully Eren is there.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me Levi. Eren is important to me too. Drive safe. I’m going to head to the hospital and check up with Hanji before I head back.”

 

“Ok. Night.” And Levi hung up.

 

The raven leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. This entire situation was a nightmare. It had been so long since something like this had happened and Levi had almost convinced himself it was over. But apparently not.

 

And that was fine. He just hoped it didn’t happen again anytime soon. Levi wasn’t sure if it was good for his health if that was the case.

 

After a few moments, Levi pulled himself together and straightened his paperwork that never seemed to go away. It was time for him to head home to hopefully find Eren fast asleep in their bed so he could join him soon after. Any explanation could wait till later. After all, anything that could be done had already been done.

 

Keys in hand, Levi was just about to leave his office and lock up when his office phone rang. Any other night he would just ignore it. Tonight, though, was not like other nights.

 

Levi took the short walk back to his desk. “Hello?”

 

“Levi? I’m so glad you’re still there. I wasn’t sure and I don’t have your cell number,” a definite male voice, though a little high, said.

 

It took the short male a moment to place the voice. “Armin? What are you calling for?”

 

“Oh. Well…um…I just figured he hadn’t contacted you and God knows he should have but it’s been a hectic night and he might of just forgotten in all the chaos and I thought you would want to know where he is since he did kind of go AWAL for a while and –”

 

“Armin. You’re rambling.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I take it you’re talking about Eren? You’ve seen him?”

 

A huff could be heard. “I knew he didn’t call you.”

 

“No. He didn’t.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll understand when you see him. He was here for about a half an hour and just left a little while ago to head home.”

 

“…Do you know where he was before he got to the hospital? I was told he wasn’t there when Erwin contacted me earlier.”

 

“I-uh. No, I don’t. But he may have…done something.”

 

Levi nodded. It was a possibility he had been expecting.

 

“Thank you for calling me Armin.  I was just heading out when you called. Do you need a ride home? I thought Eren was you’re ride.”

 

“Oh no. Jean said he’d take me. Eren looked pretty worn out and I didn’t think he needed to take me home also. Well, I’ll let you go Levi. Have a good night.”

 

“You too, Armin. Thanks again for the call.”

 

The call with Armin had been a blessing to Levi’s nerves and the ride back to his home wasn’t nearly as stress invoking as he thought it was going to be. A little unease still remained, taking hold in Levi’s heart. He didn’t know what kind of state Eren would be in when he reached home.

 

He hoped it was something they would both be able to move past.

 

***

 

Four cars were in the driveway when Levi drove up – Eld’s, Gunther’s, and Petra’s.

 

The last was Eren’s Mini; which meant that the brunette was home. Levi let out a breathe at the relief he felt at finally knowing where he was. So either the other’s hadn’t know that Eren had been missing most of the night or he had arrived home after all of them and hadn’t made his presence known.

 

Levi was pretty sure it was the later.

 

Before going inside, he sent off a text to Erwin informing him that Eren was no longer missing and made his way inside. Most of the lights were off so no one was probably up, but Levi checked any way. It was not unheard of for someone to fall asleep somewhere that wasn’t their room or continuing their task in the dark. As he checked each room, it turned out his initial assumption was correct. The entire first floor was devoid of anyone.

 

Satisfied with that, Levi moved up the stairs to his room where he was sure Eren would be – probably sleeping with that little devil of his sleeping by his side. Walking down the hall, Levi stopped at the second door on his left and turned the knob. Letting himself in, the first thing the raven noticed was that the lights were off so only the light from the hallway was shining in. The second was that the bed was empty save for that little grey lump he was sure was Eren’s cat.

 

Levi walked into their room, closing the door behind him, shutting all light out of the space. He was wondering whether Eren was still in the adjacent bathroom since the bed didn’t look any different than when he had made it yesterday morning when he noticed a human sized shadow out of the corner of his eye. His eyes now accustomed to the darkness and the sliver of light from outside, Levi turned to see his lover sitting on the small couch they kept in their room.  However, as Levi drew closer, he noticed something wasn’t quite right. Eren was just sitting there, staring off into space, caught up in his own thoughts. He hadn’t even acknowledged anyone entering the room.

 

“Eren?” Levi called softly, not wanting to startle the male.

 

At first it was unclear if he had heard, but then those vibrant eyes turned to look at him.

 

“Oh. Hi Levi.” The voice was subdued.

 

Levi did not like it. A subdued Eren was never a good thing – in any situation. He moved to sit next to the other man. Eren didn’t move to accommodate him so Levi had to sit sideways so that he was facing Eren’s profile.

 

“Is everything all right?” he asked softly.

 

“…I don’t know.” Eren replied after a few moments.

 

Levi nodded and reached out tentatively, not sure if the brunette wanted him to, to pull Eren into him. Levi did not have much experience in comforting, but for Eren he would try. Always for Eren.

 

Eren allowed himself to be pulled into his embrace, but made no other acknowledgment that anything had happened. The older of the two waited for several moments in silence to give Eren the time he obviously needed.

 

“Were you able to take care of all the things you needed to?”

 

Eren let out a huff. “I should not be surprised you know what happened.”

 

Levi kissed the top of his lover’s head. “Not everything. I only know Marco was shot while he was out with Jean; that he was rushed to the hospital shortly thereafter and that the police were able to apprehend most of the culprits responsible. And that you played a large part in making it all happen.”

 

Silence reigned for a few moments until, “They were just a pack of stupid kids Levi,” Eren twisted his body so that he was still in Levi’s hold but was able to look at him, “a group of wannabe gang member who were bored – _bored_ Levi. And they thought it would be ‘fun’ to do this shit. I-I just can’t get my head wrapped around it.”

 

Levi nodded but wasn’t entirely surprised by Eren’s statement. For someone who had lived that life for a long time, to see kids who thought it was a game; it must be mind-numbing.

 

“What else is bothering you Eren?” Levi was not fooled. This disbelief of what a few dumbass kids could do was messed up sure but it did not warrant this subdued, closed-off aura Eren was giving off. There must be something else - something else that had Eren this shaken up.

 

“What are you –”

 

“Don’t give me that, Eren. I’m neither stupid nor blind. What is eating at you?”

 

Eren all of a sudden couldn’t meet his eyes. “I found the other kid. The one who escaped.”

 

Levi didn’t say anything. He knew if he interrupted now, Eren wouldn’t continue.

 

“He-he was hanging out with some other guys from the same pack. An-and…God Levi, I couldn’t hold back. They were just there; acting like none of this affected them. And he, he was laughing, treating his actions like a joke. I don’t know when I decided, but when I saw him, it was like all my doubt was gone and I knew – knew I had to make him pay in the only way I knew how. Dammit Levi, I couldn’t stop. It was like muscle memory where my brain didn’t even need to participate in the violence. I just reacted. They were kids, stupid teenagers, and all I could think was how they deserved to have their eyes opened. If this was what they wanted to do then they were going to have to take the consequences I was dealing out to them. There was no choice. If they couldn’t treat this seriously I was going to make them. All that bravado they had dissipated pretty quickly once I bashed the first guy’s skull in with a pipe. But, Levi, it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough they were hurt. I had to make them bleed – even the ones who weren’t even fucking there. It’s so fucking messed up and all the shit I did to them, I didn’t even try to make sure they lived. And you know the worst part Levi?”

 

By this point, Eren had gained the strength to look at Levi once more and what he saw in those golden flecked eyes was an emotion he had only seen one other time – in himself.

 

“I don’t feel sorry about it at all. I feel no remorse for what I did and that – Levi that scares the hell out of me.”

 

Levi pulled Eren close to him, situating him so that he leaning against him in his lap. Levi had his legs stretched out on the couch, Eren’s head laying against his chest.

 

Leaning over to whisper in his ear, “How did it feel?” He felt Eren stiffen in his arms. “Tell me, Eren, how did you feel while you were doing all those things to those brats?”

 

“…I felt calm. Like nothing could touch me. It was like I was whole for the first time. I could finally breathe; as though I had finally become complete where I hadn’t known I wasn’t before.”

 

Levi nodded into his hair. This was exactly like that time he had discovered the same thing. The realization that you had somehow only now become yourself, as though all that time before you had only been a fraction of who you actually were; the fear of not knowing what to do with that information. Levi had felt it all and, it seemed, now Eren was also experiencing the same way.

 

“Eren? Can I share something with you?”

 

Eren nodded his head slowly; unsure of what Levi was going to say.

 

“As you know, I ended up in foster care, bouncing from one family to the next. Most of those people also didn’t live in the greatest neighborhoods, some of them doing whatever drug or alcohol they could get their hands on. It came to a point where I found living on the streets to be a far safer option than living under those peoples’ roofs. On paper I would have a home to go back to, but in reality I didn’t have much in the way of a home life. I did my best to keep up at whatever school I was attending but if I’m honest, I was never really trying. My foster homes would only last a few months at most anyways so I saw no real reason to put any effort into my grades or social relations with my peers.

 

“That is, until my sophomore year of high school. I ended up being placed in a home with a couple who already had two kids of their own – a red-headed energy bunny and an athletic blond. That was Izzy and Farlan’s home. By this point I had built up walls that kept everyone out. I’d more or less grown up on the streets so despite my small size, I could hold my own against others who thought they could over power me. So coming into a home with as much love and kindness as the Church’s was something I had no idea how to handle. It was a slow process, but both Izzy and Far managed to wiggle their way into my life and I didn’t want to be surviving, I wanted to be living. So I cleaned up my life, stayed out of fights, studied, got a job. I graduated valedictorian of my class and went on to have a full ride scholarship at Stohess University.

 

“It was several years later when it happened,” Levi paused to catch his breath. It had been so long since he had even thought about this, but he continued on, “Survey Corp had finally started to show its merits. With how busy I was, I hadn’t had as much time to spend with Izzy and Farlan so I decided I would go visit them at the apartment they were sharing at the time. I can remember being so happy to see Izzy as she answered the door. I walked in and when I got to the living room where Farlan was, that happy feeling disappeared as though it had never been there to begin with. He had…bruises and cuts – like he had been on the losing side of a fight. I remember the anger and hatred that filled me up at the people who had done that to him. I wanted to find them and beat them up beyond recognition and, if I could, I wanted to kill them. It had been years since I’d felt anything remotely like I did in that moment and it took everything I had to calm myself down enough to hear what had actually happened. Farlan was still a freelance journalist at the time so he had been taking all the stories he could get. Some of them were not as safe as I would have liked.

 

“Later, after I had returned home, I stayed awake for several hours analyzing my feelings to try and pinpoint how I could revert so easily back to how I was eight years prior and how my being could accept so easily those feelings. The answer I came to Eren was that both of those sides – the hard working businessman and the street fighter – were both me and to deny one of them, while it would never kill me, it certainly wouldn’t be all of me. I found I could not accept that so I embraced both and adjusted my life to accommodate the changes that would come as a result.”

 

“What I’m trying to say, Eren, is that how you felt in that moment was not wrong. You have not changed from the person that I and all your friends know.”

 

“But Levi, I could have killed them,” Eren looked up to him and Levi placed a kiss on his lips to silence him.

 

“But you didn’t and I’m telling you it’s ok. I know it may feel like a step back – that you’ve somehow lost all that you have accomplished the last few years, but that’s not true. I know that feeling and I have found my own solution for it. I’m not saying you have to do the same thing I did Eren, but I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do – whether you want to leave that side of you behind, embrace it, or compromise both aspects – I will continue to love you and stand by you. I will not abandon you Eren Yeager.”

 

The declaration resounded and Levi did not regret them. He never regretted saying the truth. Eren gave him the first smile he had seen from him since he came home and threw his arms around his neck to crush his lips against Levi’s. The kiss conveyed all the emotions Eren had allowed to fester inside of him in the dark as well as those that he had at hearing Levi’s words. Levi teased his way into his lover’s mouth, pulling his body closer to his own. Eren’s warmth was welcome and the moans that escaped from his mouth were enticing.

 

It was Eren who pulled back first. “I love you Levi.”

 

Levi smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips, to his cheek, and then his neck. “Me too. Never think I’d feel any different, brat.”

 

Eren laughed. Levi smirked back at him before he rose from the couch, pulling Eren up with him. “Enough talking. Time to sleep. We’ve both had too long a night not to.”

 

***

 

_What happened?_

_He was sluggish._

_And everywhere hurt. Especially in his abdomen._

_But why was that?_

_He couldn’t remember._

_The series of events were fuzzy and blank. He couldn’t put them together to get what happened._

_But he knew one thing._

_He hadn’t been alone._

_A warm feeling filled him up at the thought._

_Yeah, Jean had-_

_Was he hurt too?_

_He couldn’t remember. But it was important._

_He_ had _to know._

_Jean was too important._

_What if he was lying out on the ground, losing blood from the gun that shot him?_

_Oh wait._

_That had been_ him _._

 

***

 

He came to awareness slowly. It actually took several minutes for him just to open his eyes. He still felt numb and sluggish. That was probably the morphine. The first thing he saw was the grey ceiling; the next was the hand holding on to his own on top of the bed sheet. That hand was connected to an arm that he followed with his eyes till he came to the sweetest sight he'd ever seen.

 

A sleeping Jean. He had a slight frown between his eyebrows. He smiled. He wish he could wake up like this all the time. Well, preferable not in a hospital but the desire still remained.

 

"...Jean." His voice was a little raspy but it was only because of his dry throat.

 

The boy didn't stir at his name so it would seem that he hadn't said his name loud enough. Giving it one more try, he swallowed a few times to try and clear his throat. "Jean?"

 

It wasn't much of an improvement but it was enough for Jean to jerk awake.

 

"Wha-" He watched as Jean took in his surroundings which was an entertaining sight as he gave a dry laugh drawing the other boy's attention to him.

 

"Marco..." he said softly before a smile spread across his face, "you're awake."

 

Marco gave small nod - anything more and he was sure he would end up hurting himself; he already felt stiff. "Hey..."

 

Jean had sat up but surprisingly hadn't let go of his hand. "I'm so glad you're ok," a frown then crossed his features, "you're a right idiot, you know?"

 

Marco frowned, "What are...talking about."

 

"You do know where you are, right?"

 

Marco paused. One look around was enough to know he was in a hospital. But why? A few moments passed. He remembered hanging out with Jean last night which had been a dream come true for Marco.  It had taken all the courage he had to ask him out even though he was sure Jean didn't see it that way. But it hadn't mattered, not to Marco. He recalled them stopping by the convenience store and then...

 

_Bang_.

 

Shots.

 

Blood.

 

And, finally, darkness.

 

"I got...shot, didn't I?"

 

Those words seemed to be what Jean had been waiting for because as soon as they left Marco’s mouth, Jean erupted. “What do you think? You’ve been unconscious for over twenty-four hours Marco. I didn’t know what to do. I had to call _Eren_ just to figure out what to do. Do you have any ideas what was running through my head as your blood covered my hands? I was thinking that you weren’t going to make it. That no matter what I did or how fast the ambulance drove, you weren’t gonna make it. After that, I didn’t want to think about it anymore; about a world where I didn’t see you every day. I regretted that I wasn’t able to spend the time I wanted with you. So, yeah Marco, you got shot trying to be a hero and I had to go through the worst hours of my life wondering if you were ever going to wake up.”

 

“…I’m sorry.”

 

It was all he could manage to push out after listening to Jean. Marco would be the first to admit what he had done was stupid – trying to play peacekeeper and make sure no one got hurt only to get shot himself – but he also had no regrets stepping in. However, Marco found he could feel guilty for causing Jean so much heartache and worry.

 

That was why there was nothing left but for him to apologize. Jean’s confession was so raw that Marco knew there was nothing else he could say.

 

The relief on Jean’s face told him that not only had he said the right thing but that he was already forgiven.

 

“S’okay, “Jean said after a minute, “I’m just glad you’re awake.”

 

Marco gave him a smile. It was so Jean to brush off something off once it had been resolved.

 

Before anything else could be said, a nurse came in to check on Marco. Seeing he was awake, she went about taking some tests to gauge how he felt and his memory before waking up. The nurse seemed satisfied with his answers and left to retrieve the doctor.

 

“Well, that was pointless,” Jean muttered when she left.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean you were _shot_ ; what was the point of asking things that were obvious?”

 

“They’re just doing their job Jean,” he replied, slightly amused.

 

The doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Manson, came into the room and soon covered the extent of Marco’s injuries and the length of his stay. “Assuming no further complications arise, you should be able to be discharged at the end of the week.”

 

After making sure Marco didn’t need anything, the Dr. Manson left.

 

The room was quiet and Marco soon became very aware that he was in a room alone with Jean. It hadn’t crossed his mind earlier but something about him in a hospital bed with Jean _still_ holding Marco’s hand made Marco hyper aware of the situation. He tried to think of something to say but his brain was failing him. All that was coming to mind were the events that led him to being there in the first place and the declaration Jean had made after he had woken up.

 

“So you couldn’t imagine a world where you’re not seeing me every day?”

 

And why had _that_ been what came out of his mouth? Did his mouth hate him?

 

It wasn’t like it meant anything, right?

 

Jean just meant he didn’t want to lose a friend; not someone he loved.

 

That was just wishful thinking on Marco’s part. After all, he’d had a huge crush on the man since he met him.

 

Not that he had ever done anything about it.

 

“Well, yeah Marco,” Jean’s voice pulled the panicking man from his thoughts. “You’re the most important person in my life and I couldn’t imagine losing you, especially before…”

 

When Jean didn’t continue, Marco prompted, “Before what?”

 

Was it too much to ask that he wasn’t getting his hopes up for nothing?

 

“Listen, Marco, I’m not sure…I mean, I don’t think now is–”

 

“Tell me.” Marco interrupted which was very unlike him but he had to know. He had to know if what Jean was saying was what he wanted him to be saying.

 

"I-I...You're the person I can't live without and I don't want to. I...guess what I mean is that I like you. A lot."

 

A breath caught in Marco's throat. So those words _did_ mean something to Jean. He wasn't just seeing what he wanted to see.

 

Jean gave him a few choice looks, trying to not look at him. Marco took hold of Jean's other hand causing Jean to finally look at him.

 

"I like you a lot too; have for quite some time.”

 

"Re-really?"

 

Marco gave him a shy nod. Then something occurred to him. "What about all those girls you flirt with? I never said anything before because I'd always thought you were only interested in girls."

 

Jean gave him a sheepish look as he scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't think of any other way to stop thinking about you all the time. Not that it worked very well but it was a good distraction for a while."

 

Marco laughed and Jean gave him an affronted look. "S-sorry. I just find that very-"

 

"Funny?" He accused.

 

Marco shook his head. "No. Endearing."

 

Jean seemed to like his answer because he gave him a wide grin before he leaned over and kissed him.

 

***

 

The past two days had been the most relaxing days Levi had had in a while; and with the events of the other night, this small reprieve was well deserved. Levi had managed to keep Eren home the day before. He needed the rest and Levi knew his lover needed to distress. But earlier that day, Jean had called that Marco was awake so Eren had hurriedly gotten dressed and drove over to the hospital leaving Levi to enjoy his relaxing day alone.

 

Levi had spent the morning swimming in the pool and doing yoga; both of which were ways for him to unwind. Now he had just left the shower and was now lounging in the living-room with a cup of tea and a book he had been meaning to read. Rivaille was off exploring somewhere which suited Levi just fine.

 

It was early afternoon and Levi was settling into the next chapter when the doorbell rang. Levi thought to ignore it since he was not expecting anyone that day and anyone else who could be coming had a key and wouldn’t have bothered with the doorbell. When the doorbell rang again, Levi marked his book then made his way to the front door.

 

He paused to peek through the peep hole. When he saw who it was he let out a silent groan.

 

Really?

 

Her?

 

Preparing himself, Levi opened the door.

 

“What are you doing here? Weren’t you coming in a few days?”

 

“Is that any way to talk to me, midget?”

 

It seemed Eren’s sister had arrived…two days earlier that was expected.

 

Before him stood a woman three inches taller than him with shoulder length black hair and dark piercing eyes. Her skin was pale like his own, giving her an ethereal look. On all accounts she was remarkable attractive but once you got past her looks, she was a nice patch of prickly thorns – at least that’s what Levi believed.

 

Beside her stood a woman of similar height and build with icy blue eyes and blond hair pulled up in a bun. This must be the girlfriend she was bringing.

 

“Hello Mikasa. What a…pleasant surprise.” By which Levi meant a very unpleasant interruption to his day.

 

“I’m sure it is. Are you going to let us in?”

 

As demanding as Levi remembered her, he moved aside, motioning the two women inside. Once inside, Levi led Mikasa and her companion to the living-room. The two sat down on the couch across from where Levi had been sitting.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” No reason for them both to be rude.

 

“No, we ate before we came over. Is Eren here?”

 

“He’s over at the hospital visiting Marco.”

 

Mikasa nodded. Her lack of alarm meant Eren must have told her about the other night already. Levi looked to the other woman who had yet to say anything.

 

“So this is the girlfriend Eren’s been talking about?”

 

The blond looked back at him. “My name’s Annie. It’s good to finally meet you in person,” here voice was almost as lifeless as Mikasa’s usually was but it somehow seemed to suite her just fine.

 

Levi gave her an odd look. “What do you mean?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi caught Mikasa shift slightly in her seat which was the only indication that she was nervous about something. There wasn’t much that could unsettle Mikasa so whatever Annie was going to say must be something immense.

 

“Eren would talk about you from time to time, though not by name. And I saw you a few times when you were with Eren.”

 

“You know Eren? He hasn’t talked about you…”

 

Although there was that _one_ time.

 

If he recalled correctly, there had been a mention back before he and Eren had officially gotten together. Eren had brought up the name ‘Annie’, but that had been his–.

 

Shit.

 

“He wouldn’t have,” Annie continued, “we haven’t spoken in years and we ended on…bad terms.”  


“…You were his second in command in Titan.”

 

Annie’s face hadn’t changed at his revelation, but her girlfriend had moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

 

“So I take it you know Mikasa – about this?”

 

“Yes,” she said, “a few months back Annie told me.”  


Levi sighed. “Well, I’m won’t say I was expecting your girlfriend to be an ex-gang member but then again I never really cared all that much who you were dating. Does Eren know?”

 

Mikasa shook her head. “I figured it would be better received in person.”

 

“That’s one way to look at it,” Levi muttered, just imagining Eren’s reaction to his sister dating the girl who had had as his second when he was the leader of Titan. His reaction would just be that much worse from the events of the other night. “You know this will more than likely end horribly, right?”

 

“I don’t expect him to take it well…at first,” Mikasa defended.

 

“And he won’t.” Levi agreed.

 

“What about you?” Annie asked, her face a mask.

 

“Like I said, I don’t really care who’s dating Mikasa. Besides, despite how I feel about her, I know she’s a good judge of character so if you’ve managed to get her approval, then who am I to say anything,” as he continued, his eyes never left Annie’s, “But, if you’re here to intentionally hurt Eren, we _are_ going to have a problem.”

 

“That’s not why I’m here. I left that all behind shortly after Eren left.”

 

“Then we don’t have a problem.”

 

The soft smile on Annie’s face was the first real expression he’d seen since meeting her.

 

***

 

Once the heavy conversation was out of the way, the visit moved to safer topics such as Mikasa's job at Shinganshina Publishing and the tattoo art that Annie had designed for her job. Mikasa begrudgingly informed him that she had been promoted to Head Editor in her department (though Levi was sure if Eren were present, she wouldn’t have shut up about it). It turned out that Annie was very talented as an artist and her technique was well developed. She had pulled out her phone to show him several pictures of her designs – which ranged from mythical beasts to abstract shapes – as well as a few finished products that customers showed off with pride. Levi noticed that when the quiet blond was talking about her work, somehow her features softened and she became a bit more animated.

 

“You have some real talent there,” Levi commented.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was late afternoon and the other inhabitants had not yet returned so Levi figured it was going to be an order out night. There was certainly no reason for him to bend over backwards to cook their uninvited guests a home-cooked meal – he’d leave that to those with the talent and desire to do so.

 

 Tonight, they could deal with carry out.

 

From the living-room, Levi heard the front door open. “Levi! I’m home!”

 

A collective silence fell over the room; time for the moment of truth. Hopefully, Eren wouldn’t overreact as badly as Levi thought he would.

 

Oh, who was he kidding? It would be a miracle if Eren didn’t dismember them all the moment he saw his sister’s girlfriend. Levi decided it was best not to worry about it now – he would focus on remaining calm because Eren sure as hell _wouldn’t_.

 

“In the living-room, Eren!” Levi replied.

 

Footsteps could be heard coming closer. “Hey Levi, I thought I saw ‘Kasa’s car outside. Does that mean she’s…here?”

 

As his lover came into view, Levi watched the different emotions play across his face. First was the curiosity that came with his question of Mikasa’s arrival. Next came the happiness and excitement at seeing his sister. However those emotions were wiped from his face as he saw the blond sitting next to his sister. When that happened, a particular storm came across his features.

 

“What the ever living _fuck_ are you doing here?”

 

“Eren,” Levi attempted to get his attention – he could see the thinly veiled heat rippling just under the surface – but Eren only had eyes for the woman who had been a part of his past.

 

“Hello Eren.” Annie’s voice held no inflection to give away her thoughts.

 

“Don’t ‘hello’ me. Why the hell are you here and how did you get in?”

 

Levi had to give Eren credit for not jumping over the furniture to strangle the woman, but the way his fists were clenching and unclenching showed that the brunette was thinking about it.

 

“She came here with me and Levi let us in while you were out, Eren,” Mikasa said calmly, drawing her brother’s attention to her.

 

Eren’s brows furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

 

The editor sighed. “It’s simple Eren. Annie is my girlfriend.”

 

That was when all hell broke loose.

 

“ _What_? Are you kidding me? How could you be…But she’s…”

 

“I know, Eren. I’ve known for a while but I don’t care; she’s moved past the gang life – like you.”

 

Levi had to give Mikasa props for trying to appeal to Eren’s compassion, but what she said was just going to make Eren more –.

 

“She’s _nothing_ like me ‘Kasa. And screw you for thinking that there is. I don’t care what she told you, but there’s no way she’s any different from back then. I know her, I’ve _lived_ with that bitch for years. You don’t just ‘move past’ that shit – not the way _she_ is.”

 

Annie just sat there, her face a mask, letting Eren’s words come at her.

 

Mikasa stood, a fire in her eyes. “Some might say the same thing about you Eren. But here you are – with a GED, a job, and stable relationship. How can you stand there and say those things about Annie when you’ve not even seen her in three years? You haven’t even stopped to ask what she’s been doing with her life –”

 

“Because I don’t have to,” Eren interrupted, his voice just as heated as his sister’s, “If there’s anyone here who knows what that witch is capable of, it’s me. And I’m telling you that she’s not worth the effort you’re going through to make her seem like she’s changed because she hasn’t. You never met her back then, Mikasa, so there’s no way you’d know how manipulative and conniving that Ice Queen can be. So take my advice and dump her now or I swear I’ll –”

 

“Eren. That’s enough.” This time Levi said his name with more conviction.

 

Gold-flecked eyes turned to look at him. Levi wished there was some way he could make that pain and confusion disappear, but this had to stop. Now.

 

“I think the two of you need to stop before you say anything you’ll regret later.”

 

“But Levi, she’s –”

 

“I said _enough_ Eren. I don’t see a problem with Annie staying here. I’ve been talking with them for a few hours before you got home and I have come to my own conclusion that she’s different from what you’re describing.”

 

God, Eren knew how to make him feel guilty with that betrayed look on his face.

 

“So you’re siding with her then Levi?”

 

“…I suppose if that’s the way you want to look at it Eren, then yes, I am.”

 

It took a few moments as Eren worked his jaw before he said, “Fine,” and walked out of the room.

 

“…I guess it could have been worse,” Annie’s quiet voice filled the room.

 

Yes, it sure as hell could have been worse, but Levi wished it hadn’t come to this to begin with.


	10. Never Underestimate a Woman's Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra inspires, Mikasa scolds, and Annie warns

When Petra was a little girl, she never would have thought she would be the woman she was now. Her parents had held the belief that a woman should stay home and allow a man to support her. So though she attended school, she was never encouraged to succeed. In fact, as long as she did not stray from the path her parents had laid out for her, they had not cared about her academic achievements. Growing up, Petra had never thought anything was wrong with that.

 

It wasn't until her senior year of high school that Petra decided that staying at home was not for her.

 

The lecture itself wasn't anything extraordinary, but Petra still remembered the shift in her own perspective when Akhila Donne, a visiting professor from Trost University, shared her personal journey during the cultural studies unit in Petra's history class. It amazed Petra how much she could relate her life to Akhila's despite the woman having grown up in another country. Like Petra, Akhila grew up thinking that because she was a girl she had no other life beyond that of a homemaker. But Akhila had discovered her love for learning and soon decided she was going to become a scholar.

 

Petra was enthralled by her testimony and after class, Petra stayed behind to talk with the woman; asking several questions about the path she had chosen and how she had made the decision to defy the social norms of her hometown. Petra took what she said to heart and decided that she too wanted to become more that what her current path was leading her to be.

 

Petra began to explore herself - joining clubs she'd not considered before, participating in multiple events, and talking with people she hadn't bothered to in the past. She had ended up breaking up with her boyfriend of three years because with all the new changes in her life, she realized they no longer held anything in common. Her parents hadn't discovered her life changes until shortly before graduation when they received a call from her guidance counselor about scholarships Petra had applied for to attend Trost University.

 

There had been a lot of shouting about her future and what she had been doing during her senior year - they hadn't even known Petra was no longer seeing her boyfriend whom they had approved of. Needless to say, neither of her parents had come to her graduation and neither had listened to the speech she had given.

 

That summer she stayed with a friend while she worked as an event planner's assistant. It wasn't something she planned to make a career in but she enjoyed the work and the people she met. She continued her job through all four years at Trost University. After she graduated with a degree in interpersonal realizations, Petra applied for a job with a new company called Survey Corp. she had heard about through her classmate Gunther, who had also applied for a position, and though she hadn't been sure if it would be the right fit for her, she wanted to try any way.

 

And when she had met with the CEO Levi Ackerman, there had been no further doubt about whether she would belong.

 

Because she did.

 

***

 

Petra's evening had been spent finishing up some work at Survey Corp then going out with some friends from college. Her friends had managed to convince her to go to a club called GLITTER which the small strawberry blonde had remembered Eren saying was "the weirdest experience of his life". So she had no idea what to expect. However, now that she had spent a night at the club, she could confidently say Eren's assessment had been correct but Petra didn't regret the decision to go.

 

Now she was driving up the driveway to the house where she spotted an extra car in the lot. Pulling into her spot in the driveway, she got out and heading up the path into the house. The past couple of days had left everyone worn thin so Petra wasn't expecting anyone to be up past midnight; but it seemed someone was still up because the light in the kitchen was still on.

 

Making her way over, Petra was surprised to see Levi sitting at the counter, a forgotten cup of tea in front of him. It wasn't so unusual for Levi to be up late enjoying a cup of tea to relax before he went to bed. But what Petra saw in her friend was neither enjoyable or relaxing. Levi was looking off at the wall, his eyes unseeing. His posture - normally straight and relaxed - was hunched and stressed. Something, it seemed, had happened while she was out and it was eating away at the shorter man.

 

"Levi..." she called softly, not knowing if he knew she had come into the room.

 

Levi turned to look at her and gave a small smile that didn't seem to suit him. "Hey Petra."

 

The woman came over to sit beside him at the counter. "What happened Levi?"

 

"...Eren's sister came a few days earlier than expected today."

 

Petra didn't think this was the type of reaction Levi would have to Mikasa's early arrival. When she had shown up in the past, Levi would be full of fire and complaints about her inconsiderate attitude. But never had he been so dejected; so something else must have occurred.

 

"What else Levi?" Petra prodded.

 

"Well, as you know Mikasa was bringing her girlfriend with her....Turns out that girlfriend was the infamous Ice Queen of Titan - Eren's gang from Shiganshina."

 

Ahh. "So I take it Eren didn't take it all that well."

 

He chuckled. "No he didn't, but he reacted better to the situation than I thought he would, considering the past few days."

 

Petra considered his words. A "better" reaction probably meant he didn't react with violence. But Levi being out here, his precious tea a long time cold, meant that Eren's reaction was probably just as bad as if he _had_ acted out physically.

 

"What was his reaction?"

 

"Before he got there, I conversed with them and came to the understanding Mikasa knew about Annie's past and still stayed with her so that's all I needed. But Eren...he decided that meant I was on Annie's side. Nothing Mikasa or I said seemed to change his mind."

 

Petra reached out and squeezed his hand. "This is not about whose side you're on because we all know you have always been on Eren's and deep down he knows that. I know it doesn't mean as much since I'm not him, but it's true Levi. So don't think you are in the wrong. Eren is just in a place right now that he feels he has no control over so he lashed out."

 

The words hung in the air. "Thank you Petra," Levi looked her in the eye as he said those words.

 

Petra smiled at him. "You're welcome," then, "will you be fine if I go find Eren?"

 

Levi scoffed. "I'm not a child Petra. I may have needed to talk this out but I'm not about to fall apart if you leave."

 

"Of course not Levi." Petra laughed.

 

***

 

Petra found the brunette on the back patio, sitting in one of the chairs looking up at the sky. Though the night was on the chilly side - it being January and everything - it wasn't unbearably so. Eren had a throw wrapped around his shoulders and Petra wish she'd thought to grab one as well before coming out but she didn't bother to go back inside to find one.

 

Eren made no movement of noticing her when she sat down in a chair beside him but Petra knew that he knew she was there. She didn't say anything for a while; simply enjoying the night air.

 

"So were you just venting or are you really that much of a bastard?" She didn't look at him when she said that but she did see Eren whip his head at her out of the corner of her eye.

 

"What-."

 

"Let's skip the bullshit," she finally turned to look at him. Even in the dark, Petra could still make out Eren's face clearly. "We both know Levi has never been anybody's side but yours. We both also know that making Levi feel like he was in the wrong is a shit move on your part. So again, were you serious when you threw your little tantrum earlier?

 

Petra waited. She had said all that she was going to say at the moment. She would wait to hear Eren's response and then go from there.

 

She watched Eren closely as he stared at her. It took a few moments, but Petra could see her words had gotten through to him when he let out a sigh and looked away from her, putting his head in his hands.

 

"Shit I screwed up."

 

"That's putting it mildly," Petra said dryly.

 

Eren let out a breathy laugh. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you spend too much time with Levi. You sound just like him."

 

"I like to think I'm a little less crass than he is."

 

"Ok, but just a little," Eren relented.

 

Things were quiet between them for a while but Petra didn't mind. She had all night and Eren admitting he was in the wrong to begin with was half the battle. Now, she just needed to help him with the war inside himself.

 

"I wish I could take it back." Eren"s voice was soft, "it's just Mikasa coming with...Annie wasn't what I was expecting to happen. And I just felt so out of my depth while everyone else was treating it like it was no big deal. But it always seems to be like that and I just get so frustrated and want someone to at least be able to tell how I feel and tell me my feeling matter, that my reaction to a situation isn't wrong."

 

"Levi does though. He never judges you for your behavior and he would never say your feelings aren't valid."

 

"I _know_. I know Levi was probably just trying to be a reassuring presence in a situation he knew I wouldn't be able to handle alone. I know all that and yet I always seem to let my temper get the best of me. That's why I wish I could just take it all back; but I can't and I don't know how to make things right. Not just with Levi but with my sister too."

 

Petra listened patiently while Eren acknowledged the wrong he had done. When he was finished, she smiled at him; this was why she liked Eren. Even when he made mistakes, he owned up to them and was willing to fix them, not because he felt it was the right thing but because he cared about the people whom he had hurt and wanted to make things right by _them_.

 

Getting up, she crouched down next to where he was sitting and moved his hands from his face so that he was looking at her. His eyes were filled with the regret he felt at causing an unnecessary rift between himself and his loved ones.

 

"You are a very strong person Eren so I know you will be able to make up with Levi and your sister. But because you are strong, you must also be aware of how you affect others."

 

"My temper has never been my best quality-."

 

"I'm not talking about your temper or your anger. I'm talking about your words. Because it is your words that have left Levi inside that house alone wondering what he could have done differently. It is your words that caused tension with your sister. And it is your words that leave you out here feeling guilty for having said them in the first place. Eren, your words bind you to the people around you, whether for better or worse. So you have to mind your words better because they _do_ play a major role in the relationships you have."

 

Her little speech brought a smile to Eren's face. "Though I know that what we say has an impact on our actions, I don't think I've ever thought of the impact words have on people. Thank you Petra."

 

Petra returned his smile. "I'm sure you have; you're not dumb. But maybe you just haven't thought of it in a way that really matters to you. But you're welcome."

 

Eren leaned over and pulled her into a hug which she happily returned. "I'm always grateful to have you in my life."

 

Eren's words took root inside her heart. "I feel the same way you know."

 

Her companion pulled out of their embrace and gave her a look he reserved for those he cared about. "I really appreciate you helping me with all of this. I think it's time I went in and talked things over with Levi before things get any worse. Thanks again Petra."

 

After Eren returned inside the house, Petra too made her way inside, doing her best to be quiet as she made her way up to her room.

 

She couldn't help the happy feeling bubbling up inside her as she prepared for bed.

 

Yes, this was the place where she belonged.

 

***

 

The following morning, she woke up feeling more tired than she had when she went to bed the night before. The day before had been a real pain and had been more stressful than she had wanted it to be. Just thinking about how stubborn Eren had been made her irritated. But that was nothing new for them.

 

A warm body pressing up against her back broke her train of thought. She turned over to look at the blond beauty snuggled up behind her. A tiny smile graced her lips. It was nice to see that Annie had finally been able to sleep after the fiasco that was yesterday.

 

And thinking about it just made her want to strangle that stupid brother of hers even more.

 

So as not to disturb Annie, Mikasa slid from the bed, grabbed some clothes, and made her way into the adjacent bathroom. After a nice hot shower, she quietly left the room and made her way downstairs for breakfast. Normally she wouldn't _dream_ of sharing a meal with that stunted midget, but Mikasa knew that he at least wasn't going to give her a hard time right now so she was willing to put up with his presence for the time being. Besides, she wanted to knock some much needed sense into a certain moron and didn't want to put it off any longer because from past experience if she allowed Eren to brood then things tended to get out of hand â€“ fast.

 

When she made it to the kitchen, the only person there was her idiot brother; only instead of him seeming to be tired and irritated, Eren seemed to be calm and refreshed. Her eyes narrowed.

 

Eren noticed her from his seat at the kitchen table and gave her a nervous. "Hey Mika."

 

So, obviously she had missed something between now and the encounter yesterday. "Hello Eren."

 

Mikasa made her way to the counter where there was an assortment of pastries. She grabbed a plate and put an apple fritter and cheese danish on it before she took a seat across from Eren.

 

An awkward silence fell for a few moments so Mikasa took the opportunity to take a bite out of her fritter.

 

"So...how are you?"

 

Mikasa could practically feel the discomfort that came from his question. She took a good look at her brother. He was having a hard time looking her in the eye but she supposed that could be because she was giving him the look of indifference she saved for when she was not happy with him. But aside from that, he seemed to be refreshed in a way she only wished she could have been â€“ one that could only come from certain activities. Her eyes narrowed even further.

 

"I'm doing fine...though I can't say I'm as good as the person who managed to make up and have sex with his lover."

 

She took some satisfaction in seeing Eren flinch.

 

"In fact," she continued icily, "I had a rather full night comforting my lover and making sure she was comfortable in a hostile environment."

 

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly in surprise at seeing the remorse on Eren's face.

 

"Yeah, I-."

 

At that moment, Eren was interrupted by the appearance of a certain shrimp.

 

"Morning," Levi said as he walked past the table.

 

"Morning Levi," Eren recovered easily enough from the heavy atmosphere that had been brewing.

 

She watched the shorter man prepare his morning cup of tea. "You need help reaching the kettle, shorty?"

 

Levi turned to give her an ill-concealed scowl. "Pleasure as always Mikasa." Then he turned back to making his tea.

 

Mikasa shrugged and went back to her breakfast. Not too long after, Annie made her way to the kitchen also and soon everyone was seated and eating their meal. Nothing more than pleasantries graced the table and Annie made a point to keep to herself but Mikasa knew that Annie really wanted to speak with her brother. Mikasa sighed internally but reached her hand under the table to grab the blonde's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Annie glanced over to her and seemed to relax a little.

 

By the time Mikasa finished her breakfast, Levi had left along with Erwin and Petra. Petra had given her a reassuring look before she grabbed a muffin and left.

 

Mikasa was just about to get up and clear away her plate when Eren said, "Uh, Mikasa?"

 

She looked over at Eren. "Yes?"

 

"Could I talk with you for a bit?" He gave a glance to Annie. "Privately."

 

"Sure. Let's head to the living-room." Mikasa replied

 

Eren seemed relieved at her willingness to talk to him but she didn't know why he thought she wouldn't. In fact, Eren wasn't the only one who had something to say.

 

Mikasa planned to have this whole mess straightened out as soon as possible. She hadn't come to fight with her brother and she hadn't come only to have her girlfriend feel uncomfortable.

 

No, by the end of this little chat, Mikasa was going to rectify this entire mess.

 

***

 

Mikasa took a seat on the couch across from where she had sat the day before. She waited for

Eren to sit down as well but quickly noticed her brother standing uncomfortably to the side.

 

"Sit down Eren. I'm not going to bite."

 

Her eyes followed him as he headed her words and sat down across from her. Mikasa waited for Eren to start talking - he was the one who had initiated this - but after a while it didn't seem like he was going to. She was aware Eren was debating how to start after realizing his actions yesterday had been ill received and that her current position wasn't making it easy for him.

 

Good. She didn't _want_ it to be easy for him. He had run off at the mouth and left Annie in an awkward situation. Mikasa had felt bad leaving her girlfriend alone but Mikasa knew Annie understood where Mikasa was coming from when she agreed to have this discussion with Eren.

 

Deciding it was up to her to get the ball rolling, Mikasa leaned forward in her seat. "Eren," she began, "I'm going to explain my standpoint very clearly to you. I am dating Annie. She is a wonderful woman who has made mistakes in the past. She is not proud of them and has made the effort to change and I have and will continue to support her as she moves forward. Annie is a woman of few words but she has a talent for getting her point across. She doesn't wear her emotions on her sleeve, but she is loyal to a fault. Yes, you may know sides of her that I don't but the sides that I have seen are the reason I asked her out in the first place. I like to see her smile when she does the things she enjoys. I find myself waiting in anticipation when she tries out a new dish. But I'm also glad she's there with open arms to comfort me when I've had a stressful day at work. And I would love for you, my brother, to be happy for me and want to get to know the person I chose to be with for the rest of my life, but I really don't give a shit if approve or not Eren. I am an adult and I can make my own decisions. It's about time you grew up as well."

 

Mikasa hadn't meant to speak for so long but she also felt all that she had said needed to be brought forward or else Eren was likely to not understand where she was coming from at all.

 

Eren was quiet and Mikasa gave him a chance to fully grasp the weight of her words.

 

"...I understand."

 

Mikasa wanted to ask him if he truly believed that but when she looked at him, she didn't have to. Eren's eyes - which Mikasa always knew held Eren's true emotions - were vibrant with beautiful golden flecks reflecting his love for her as well as his acceptance.

 

It had been many years since she had had a fight with her brother but unlike in the past, where any kind of resolution was like pulling teeth, now it seemed that she wasn't the only one who had matured.

 

"Mikasa?"

 

Eren's voice reminded her that she had not responded to his words. "I'm glad Eren. Honestly, I thought I was going to have to resort to smacking you around some more before you got your head out of your ass."

 

Eren gave her a solemn look because of course Mikasa hadn't been kidding. Eren's stubbornness was legendary and she had many times had to find inventive ways to make him see sense - not all of them had been pleasant.

 

"I know I haven't been fair Mikasa," Eren said meeting her gaze, "frankly speaking, I have no right to tell you what you should do and there is no excuse I can give for my behavior save for that I allowed the stress of the pass several days and my own temper to cloud my judgment. And even then, that is not a good enough excuse to pardon all that I have put you both through. I am so sorry for what I said."

 

"What changed your mind because I have a hard time believing it was my little speech that gave you a change of heart? Rather, it seems you already seemed to have changed your mind when we were having breakfast."

 

Eren chuckled, "Nothing gets past you, does it? Well last night, Petra came and knocked some sense into me and gave me something to think about. I did some think after," he blushed and Mikasa could guess what 'after' was, "and I came to the conclusion that I have no right to judge Annie the way I did."

 

"No, you didn't," Mikasa agreed but she still felt pride that her brother was admitting to his mistake. She'd be sure to express her gratitude to the Petra later for taming Eren's temperament.

 

"All I can offer is an apology and hope you are willing to forgive me."

 

Mikasa snorted, "Eren, you are my brother. I have seen you act much worse than you did yesterday and I forgave you then so what would make you think I wouldn't forgive you now?"

 

"Well, this just seemed a little more personal that my other screw-ups."

 

"There's no denying that," Mikasa intoned, "and that's why I expect you to apologize to Annie and talk with her before we leave."

 

"But 'Kasa-." Eren sulked.

 

"This is nonnegotiable. You will make it up to her, Eren. Don't try to wriggle out of it."

 

Mikasa to great satisfaction in Eren's resigned groan. "Yes, Mikasa."

 

***

 

The week-long visit had not been quite what she expected it would be. The open hostility at the beginning of the visit was to be expected but she had been fully prepared for that hostility to carry on through the rest of their visit.

 

But reality was much to the contrary. Levi had been downright hospitable, making sure all her comforts were met and engaging her in conversation. Petra and the others made sure to include her in any of the activities they did. Mikasa was a constant presence at her side so she never felt left out or alone.

 

The biggest surprise, however, had been Eren. After his talk with Mikasa, he made an effort to be nice to her. He never snapped at her or gave her glares behind his sister's back. Eren didn't try to avoid her or leave the room when she was in it. He simply made the effort to be considerate to her.

 

That wasn't to say they were on friendly terms, but he didn't outright antagonize her, apart from that first day.

 

It was a relief for her. She knew they had not ended on good terms so she would have understood if he didn't ever want to see her; but when Mikasa had insisted she come with her to visit, the blond had felt like this was her chance to make the right with Eren.

 

That, and she had something important she still needed to tell him.

 

"Annie, are you busy?"

 

Annie looked up from her sketch book to see Eren standing over her. She had found she liked to spend time in the backyard and it was a good place for her to relax and just create designs for her job. It was early afternoon and Annie had found a comfortable position underneath a maple tree.

 

"Not really," she said softly then turned back to her sketch pad. She was currently working a mosaic style piece.

 

It wasn't that she wasn't happy to have Eren approach her, this was just the first time that Eren had come to her when there was no one else around. She didn't know how to take this change in the pattern; Eren had always been somewhat unpredictable.

 

"Mind if I join you then?"

 

Annie shook her head and felt Eren sit down on the ground beside her. She continued drawing, not feeling threatened by the other's presence.

 

"What is that you're drawing?" Eren leaned his head over to take a look. "Hey, that's a cool sketch. Is it a new design?"

 

"Yes, it is." Annie wasn't too sure what Eren was trying to accomplish with this line of inquiry.

 

Eren must have been able to read her body language because he moved away from her to lean against the tree much like she was. It was then that she noticed how tense he seemed and she realized what he was trying to do.

 

"You don't have to apologize to me, you know."

 

Annie didn't have to look up to know that she had hit the nail on the head.

 

"Why not? Proper etiquette and my sister say otherwise."

 

"It's not that I don't deserve an apology but the gesture is irrelevant where we are concerned."

 

Annie didn't speak falsely. The way she saw it, Eren's willingness to see past the conflict that had appeared between them was more than enough. Also, in the past there was never any need for either of them to come to the other for forgiveness because they understood where the other was coming from. Even now, that understanding had not changed. Annie understood Eren was protecting his sister and lover in their initial meeting after so many years. She knew that if their roles had been reversed she would have done the same thing if the person whom she had been closest to for many years, who had left on bad terms, had shown up years later.

 

Annie did not begrudge Eren his opinion or his actions. Even back when he had left almost three years ago, she had not resented him - she had been upset and hurt but she had never held it against him for leaving.

 

"We've never had to explain ourselves to one another, Eren. Not during all those years in Titan, not three years ago when you left with Levi, and not now. I appreciate what Mikasa is trying to do but our relationship has never been one where we needed to apologize to one another for our decisions."

 

"You're right," Eren agreed, and then he said in a sobering tone, "can I ask you something? What about two years ago?"

 

Annie turned to meet Eren's eyes which were guarded, hiding what he was thinking. The blonde thought absently that he had always been good at concealing his thoughts from her.

 

"What about two years ago? I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Eren held her gaze as he elaborated. "Two years ago I returned to Shinganshina to look into something and was ambushed by _those_ two. They came at me and Hanji with guns. We managed to get away unscathed but I always assumed that you had found out I was back in town and ordered them to dispose of me."

 

Annie took a moment to consider his words. She remembered Mikasa saying something about Eren coming to town and him being a suicidal moron for doing so since he had almost gotten shot. She supposed this was the same event Eren was asking her about now.

 

"No, I had nothing to do with what happened," Annie said, "in fact, I was no longer a part of Titan two years ago."

 

Eren's eyes widen slightly, "You left?"

 

It meant a lot to her that he didn't accuse her of lying.

 

"No, I left the gang about a month after you did. You were the only reason I never considered leaving before, but when you left, like I said, I understood why you were choosing another path and I felt it was time I reflected on my options as well. I decided I didn't need the gang and left myself. Though," here she paused, giving Eren a meaningful look, "there were gang members who were not too happy with my decision to leave and seeing as I had never shown any interest until you left town, they blamed my desertion on you."

 

"That would explain their actions," Eren sighed, "They seemed to be more devoted to you than me despite my being the leader."

 

Annie nodded. "I'm glad we got that cleared up."

 

"Me too."

 

A light breeze passed through the yard; Annie found it nice. She was pleased that things had been cleared up between herself and Eren. She knew this was a long time coming. It seemed she had something else to be grateful to Mikasa for - the black-haired girl was one of only a few that could push her brother into action.

 

"Eren?" She said standing up.

 

Eren mimicked her. "Yes?"

 

The two headed to the back door, Eren more following Annie than the other way around. "Though I was not involved in what happened two years ago, I would be lying if I said that my subordinates had not managed to keep in contact with me from time to time. They seem to think they can convince me to return as the leader of Titan."

 

"Got to give them props for determination," the brunette commented.

 

"Yes," Annie agreed, "but you should know that they came to see me before Mika and I came here. I didn't tell her, I didn't want her to worry."

 

"Is what they said worrying?"

 

Annie stopped and Eren paused to look at her. "Yes," she replied, "Reiner said he was going to come for you. And soon."

 

***

 

He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. It had been no easy task to get all the pieces to fall so nicely together. Finding the perfect strategy had been a real pain and only his burning hatred for that traitor had fueled him through every rough patch and all the sleepless nights until he had come to this moment. He could barely contain his excitement.

 

In just a few short weeks, Eren Yeager, and all he held dear, would burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! R&R :D


End file.
